Severus enamorado de una Bruja de Macbeth
by mairesnape
Summary: Severus Snape acaba de terminar una relación tormentosa con una frívola mujer que solo lo ha utilizado para divertirse, y él por su parte no puede creer que después de haber amado a Lily como a nadie se haya atrevido a abrir su corazón de nuevo para ser pisoteado, definitivamente no está dispuesto a amar de nuevo, pero el destino, tan disparatado como siempre le juega una mala pasa
1. Chapter 1

"La decepción de Severus"

Faltaban dos semanas para el uno de septiembre, fecha en la que él debía volver a Hogwarts a continuar con su tortura, horas y horas tratando de hacerle entender a una sarta de ignorantes el verdadero sentido e importancia de elaborar una buena poción, pero eran tan cerrados, tan inútiles, en fin, Severus Snape se encontraba en el despacho de su casa en la calle de la Hilandera; en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso con whiskey de fuego que de vez en cuando llevaba a sus labios; de pronto dejo de pensar en los chicos que lo aguardarían en Hogwarts para torturarlo nada más con su presencia, en cambio una imagen dolorosa se dibujó en su mente, había llegado a tener sentimientos muy fuertes hacía ella, era como si ella tuviese una especie de imán que lo atraía desesperadamente; en definitiva, Julieth se había convertido en su perdición, más de pronto sendas lágrimas surcaron su cetrino rostro y sintiéndose frustrado ante su propia debilidad, se levantó de su sillón favorito hecho con piel de dragón Galés verde y arrojó el vaso que tenía en la mano contra la pared, salpicándose de vidrios rotos y de whiskey. No podía quitarse de la memoria aquel terrible recuerdo, tomó su varita y la posó sobre su cien, tiró ligeramente de ella y extrajo una sustancia plateada que no era ni liquida ni gaseosa, dio algunos pasos hasta donde tenía su pensadero y depositó allí aquel recuerdo. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez para convencerse de que aquello realmente había pasado y que definitivamente debía arrancar a Julieth de su memoria.

El hombre pues, sumergió la cabeza dentro de la vasija del pensadero e inmediatamente sintió que fue succionado por él. Imágenes fantasmales fueron cobrando cada vez más consistencia frente a sus negros ojos; de pronto se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy donde solía reunirse con los demás mortifagos y el señor tenebroso, ese día acababan de tener una reunión, Julieth se veía bellísima como siempre, estaba conversando con su primo Lucius, en aquel recuerdo, Severus se vio a si mismo yendo hacia aquella mujer, la tomó con delicadeza del brazo para alejarla de su primo y de los demás para confesarle lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella, más de pronto, cuando estuvo a punto de revelarle que estaba listo para enseriar su relación, ocurrió algo que lo desconcertó. Ella comenzó a reír compulsivamente

- ¿En serio? – Le preguntó entre risas – No me irás a decir que me tienes un anillo de compromiso ¿o sí?

Él crispado de rabia hacia sí mismo, cerró la mano sobre una pequeña caja de terciopelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón

- Severus ¡Por Merlín! No me vas a decir que me amas ¿Verdad?

- Pe… pero si tú dijiste

- ¿Que rayos importa lo que yo te dije? – Respondió ella con frialdad – Te diré la verdad

- ¿De qué estás hablando Julieth? – Inquirió él sin dejar de mirarla con ojos furibundos

- Todo fue una farsa, una apuesta

- No… no entiendo – Contestó él y se recriminó a si mismo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Ella volvió a reír y miró a Bellatrix y a Rodolphus que en ese momento se acercaban a ellos

- Ellos me retaron a que yo no podía conquistarte – Explicó con maldad – Pero ya ves, aunque me costó mucho a la final lo logré

Severus estaba pasmado, no podía creer que lo hubiesen engañado tan vilmente

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de que lo que yo te dije no fue una mentira también? – Dijo Severus en un intento por salvar su reputación de inmutable – ¿Quién dice que yo no te mentí también?

- ¡Ay Severus! ¡Por Dios! Acéptalo de una vez – Dijo Bellatrix riendo – Acepta que perdiste

- No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado amigo – Añadió Rodolphus entre espasmos de risa

Severus tenía ganas de partirle la cara a Rodolphus y estrangular a Bellatrix y a Julieth por su atrevimiento, pero se contuvo, no podía continuar demostrando que todo aquello le afectaba

- Deberías más bien agradecer que te hicimos un favor – Dijo Bella

- ¿Ah sí? – Inquirió Severus alzando una ceja

- Aja – Contestó Julieth - ¿Quién rayos iba a fijarse en ti? Solo mírate – Dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo con desdén – No eres precisamente un adonis

El Severus de carne y hueso que contemplaba el recuerdo comenzó a revivir la experiencia y sendas lágrimas de impotencia y dolor recorrieron sus cetrinas mejillas

El Severus del recuerdo sonrió con sarcasmo

- Pues déjame decirte que eres una excelente actriz porque yo no parecía desagradarte en absoluto, al contrario, parecías disfrutar de mi compañía y mis besos, en cambio yo sí que sufrí con tu personalidad frívola y superficial – Luego se encogió de hombros y agregó – Solo soporté eso porque bueno… No puedo negar que eres hermosa y yo quise disfrutar un poco – Concluyó mirándola de arriba abajo en un intento por ofenderla y al parecer funcionó porque enseguida el rubor tiñó las mejillas de la mujer

- ¡Ya cállate! – Exclamó ella mientras Rodolphus y Bellatrix volvían a reír – Ustedes dos – Dijo la chica refiriéndose al matrimonio Lestrange – Páguenme lo que me deben y en cuanto a ti – Dijo volviéndose y mirando a Severus directamente con una expresión de asco en el rostro – Lávate el cabello por una vez en tu vida

Y se marchó de allí

En ese momento Severus salió del pensadero, abrumado por ese recuerdo, ¿Cómo era que a pesar de que sabía lo que ella le había hecho, no había podido olvidarla? ¿Por qué sentía que la amaba si ella era una mortifaga de corazón y no como él que solo fingía servir a Voldemort para ayudar a la orden del fénix? No tenía lógica, algo debía estar sucediéndole y él tenía que averiguar que era, además tenía que vengarse de Julieth, jamás debió permitirse a sí mismo amar a nadie y mucho menos después de haber amado a Lily, esa mujer excepcional que valía oro. Trataría de no pensar en el tema y concentrarse en los mocosos que lo aguardarían en Hogwarts dentro de dos semanas, quizás así lograra olvidarla.

Por otra parte, en el número doce de Grimauld Place, Harry Potter regresaba de su vista en el ministerio de magia, se lo veía triunfante y feliz, venía acompañado por el señor Weasley, al verlos llegar, la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre un ruborizado Harry y lo besó en cada mejilla al tiempo que lo estrechaba fuertemente

- Dime que todo salió bien por favor – Suplicaba la mujer – Dime que ellos no rompieron tu varita

- Tranquila mujer – Le dijo su esposo – Harry fue absuelto, Dumbledore lo ayudó bastante

- ¡Oh! Gracias a Dios – Expresó ella con una mano en el pecho

- De todos modos Harry nunca tuvo la culpa – Expresó Sirius saliendo de la cocina y abriendo los brazos para recibir a su ahijado – Tenía que hacer ese Patronus para salvar su vida y la de su estúpido primo

- Así es – Contestó Harry sintiendo por dentro un arrebato de afecto por todos ellos, en especial por la señora Weasley

En ese momento una bandada de personas bajó por la escalera molestando a la madre de Sirius que gritaba desesperada que dejaran de hacer ruido y que la dejaran en paz. Hermione que era la última en bajar, cerró las cortinas del retrato ahogando así los histéricos gritos de la mujer, los demás eran Ron, Ginny y los gemelos; todos rodearon al niño que vivió y lo felicitaron, Hermione también le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Yo sabía que tenías que vencer Harry – Le dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad

Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin se unieron a la celebración más tarde.

- Será mejor que todos se vayan a la cama – Ordenó la señora Weasley cuando se acercaba la media noche – No olviden que mañana iremos a comprar las cosas del colegio

- No puedo esperar a entrar a la tienda de bromas y comprar los fuegos artificiales del doctor Filibuster – Dijo Fred con entusiasmo

- Ni siquiera lo piensen – Dijo la señora Weasley con enojo – Yo no quiero recibir quejas éste año


	2. En el callejón Diagon

Al día siguiente después de desayunar, todos se encaminaron rumbo al callejón Diagon; Nymphadora y Remus como estaban de servicio debían asistir en calidad de aurores guardianes junto a ellos para resguardarlos, en especial a Harry, Sirius también asistió y estaba feliz ya que ésta era su primera salida como hombre libre debido a que el año anterior el profesor Dumbledore se había encargado de presentar ante los demás miembros del Wizengamont las pruebas de su inocencia, que no eran otras que los recuerdos extraídos de las mentes de Harry, Ron y Hermione donde se apreciaba a Pettigrew confesando todo alegando que solo temía a Voldemort y a su ira

- Unos magos tan jóvenes no podrían manipular sus recuerdos – Alegó Dumbledore en aquella oportunidad

Por lo tanto así quedó Sirius absuelto de los terribles cargos que se le imputaban.

Cuando llevaban ya un tiempo de tienda en tienda comprando los utensilios de los chicos, Sirius no podía evitar molestarse cuando algunas personas al reconocerlo lo evitaban o salían corriendo, otros más bien lo felicitaban o le pedían disculpas por haber desconfiado de él y creerlo un asesino

En Gringotts, los duendes lo miraban con recelo, pero a él no le importó, luego tuvo que insistir demasiado para que Harry aceptara que él le comprara los utensilios del colegio

- Soy tu padrino Harry, es mi deber – Le dijo

- Pero yo tengo diner… - Intentó hablar Harry

- Ahórralo para el futuro Harry – Volvió a insistir Sirius – Soy tu padrino y me voy a encargar de ti de ahora en adelante

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, cuando salieron de la banca mágica, un brujo con expresión de pena se acercó a Sirius, le tendió su mano y dijo:

- Es un placer conocerlo, supe lo de su inocencia, no sé cómo ese Pettigrew pudo hacer semejante bajeza y culpar con usted

- Ya ves Sirius, mucha gente si cree en ti – Le decía Hermione para animarlo – Solo tienes que ignorar a los demás

Sirius agradeció el gesto a ese hombre ya que lo había alentado muchísimo, sonrió y le acarició el cabello a Hermione, luego negó con la cabeza cuando al salir de _Madame Malkin, __**túnicas para todas las ocasiones**_ donde los chicos compraron túnicas nuevas para el colegio y también Túnicas de gala, observó un viejo cartel ya raído donde aparecía una fotografía suya en movimiento que lo mostraba histérico mientras sostenía un cartel con su número de prisionero, debajo de un letrero que rezaba:

¿Has visto a este mago?

Y debajo de la foto decía:

Es muy peligroso, fiel seguidor de quien ustedes saben, escapó de Azkaban

- Que estupidez – Dijo Harry mientras arrancaba el cartel de un tirón

- Hermione tiene razón Harry – Dijo Sirius riendo – No les hagas caso, además eso es viejo

- Miren esto – Dijo Nymphadora con creciente entusiasmo al tiempo que señalaba un cartel que estaba al lado del lugar donde había estado el de Sirius

El cartel mostraba a las integrantes de la famosísima banda mágica de rock _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ tocando sus instrumentos

- Aquí dice que van a estar hoy en _Flourish y Blotts_ donde van a firmar autógrafos y la nueva biografía que salió sobre ellas – Dijo la Metamorfomaga contenta

- ¿Eres fan de las _Brujas de Macbeth_? – Le preguntó Harry a Tonks

- En demasía – Contestó Remus por ella ya que la Metamorfomaga estaba absorta en el cartel al igual que Ron, Ginny y los gemelos – Ha asistido a varios de los conciertos de su gira_ Amortentia_

- Bueno, a los que me ha permitido mi tiempo libre – Respondió Nymphadora al fin – Ellas son geniales

- Maravillosas – Acotó Ginny con entusiasmo

- No sé qué les ven los jóvenes a esas greñudas escandalosas – Riñó la señora Weasley – Parecen indigentes con esas túnicas rasgadas

- A mí me gustan – Dijo el señor Weasley encogiéndose de hombros con desenfado

- Eso es porque aún no maduras Arthur – Terció la señora Weasley

- Es solo que papá tiene estilo, eso es todo – Intervino Ginny

- Yo las he escuchado durante mi encierro en Grimauld Place todo éste tiempo, la radio mágica era casi mi única compañía, de verdad es una banda magnifica, a mí me gustan sus canciones y esa Emily canta como los ángeles

- Es cierto, tienen canciones muy bonitas – Dijo Hermione

- A mí también me gustan – Dijo Harry

- También me gustan, pero no las perseguiría en las giras – Comentó Lupin riendo

- Chicos – Dijo Ron mirando a Harry y a Hermione alternativamente - ¿Sabían que ellas estudiaron en Hogwarts en el mismo curso de Bill?

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Harry emocionado

- Si – Respondió Ron – Bill es amigo de todas ellas, en especial de Emily, la vocalista y el muy tonto no las invita a casa y con las ganas que tenemos de conocerlas en persona

- Solo podemos conformarnos con la imagen de ellas tocando en el baile de navidad el año pasado – Dijo George con mirada soñadora – Y pensar que ni siquiera pudimos obtener una foto con ellas o un autógrafo, ya que solo tocaron algunas canciones y tuvieron que partir enseguida

- Si, es que tenían un concierto en Gales esa misma noche – Dijo Hermione

- Bill las ha invitado a casa, pero ellas no han tenido tiempo Ron – Intervino la señora Weasley

- Si, es una lástima – Dijo el señor Weasley

- Aquí también dice que estarán dando una rueda de prensa en la librería – Añadió Remus mirando el cartel

- ¿A qué hora? – Preguntó Harry

- A las once – Contestó Tonks – Luego miró su reloj – ¡Oh por Dios! Son las diez treinta

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Fred entusiasmado – Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando para ir allí?

- Aun tenemos media hora y tenemos que comprar los ingredientes para pociones, vamos al boticario y por último iremos a _Flourish y Blotts_ – Sentenció la señora Weasley – De todos modos también debemos comprar los libros

Al entrar al boticario, se taparon la nariz instintivamente como respuesta al estímulo del fuerte olor de las hierbas y demás ingredientes de pociones, cada uno se dedicó a meter en las cestas lo que la señora Weasley indicaba guiándose por la lista que tenía cada quien. Al cabo de un rato, Sirius observó lo que para él era la peor vista

- ¡Quejicus! – Exclamó con sarcasmo al observar que Severus pagaba unos ingredientes que había comprado

- No lo llames así Sirius – Increpó la señora Weasley – Al menos no enfrente de los niños

- ¿Por qué? Es un bonito nombre – Comentó Ron riendo

Hermione le clavó el codo en las costillas

Severus salió del boticario para irse a la librería, pero cuando cruzó por uno de los callejones, observó a un montón de personas aglomeradas a las afueras de _Flourish y Blotts_ y se preguntó que estaría pasando, tenía que comprar un libro sobre pociones pero con tanto alboroto mejor sería que regresara otro día. Sin embargo al llegar al muro del caldero chorreante, observó el mismo cartel que anteriormente habían visto los chicos fuera de la tienda de _Madame Malkin_

- ¡Que estupidez! – Dijo para sí mismo – Tendré que regresar mañana solo por culpa de esas estúpidas chicas, no sé cómo es que son tan famosas, solo son un grupo de chicas rebeldes que siempre merecieron un buen castigo

Severus no podía evitar recordar cuando las famosas jóvenes estudiaron en Hogwarts, él apenas tenía dos años impartiendo clases de pociones en el castillo cuando llegaron ellas a fastidiarle la existencia, con tan solo once años ya presentaban, según su criterio y el del señor Filch, una conducta delictiva, recordaba sobre todo la rebeldía de una de ellas, la señorita Smith, pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado no recordaban cuál de las integrantes de la banda era ella ya que todo el mundo las llamaba por su nombre de pila y tampoco le prestaba atención a la popular banda, de hecho, cuando hicieron su presentación en Hogwarts el año anterior, él ni siquiera las vio, había estado en el jardín conversando con Karkarov. La señorita Smith era la más arrogante de todas, la más rebelde y la más desafiante, era la que más había sido castigada por él aunque las otras tres no se quedaban atrás, siempre solía compararlas con los merodeadores y él estaba convencido de que todas terminarían siendo unas delincuentes juveniles o unas artistas bohemias de medio pelo, Dumbledore creía que él exageraba

- Ellas no son malas Severus – Decían el anciano en ese entonces – Solo son incomprendidas

- Si claro – Respondía él – Terminarán siendo unas delincuentes o una bandita de medio pelo que amenizará una patética velada en el caldero chorreante

Nada más lejos de la realidad, pensó Severus sonriendo ligeramente frente al cartel del muro del caldero chorreante mientras recordaba viejos tiempos, jamás se imaginó que las chicas terminarían siendo tan famosas y exitosas con lo que tanto amaban y que a él tanto le atormentaba, su música


	3. Un año sabatico

Los chicos estaban locos por ir a la librería, cuando salieron del boticario se encaminaron casi en tropel hasta allí; había un montón de personas, entre ellas periodistas, reconocieron a Luna Lovegood junto a su padre que tenía libreta en mano y lo acompañaba un fotógrafo, Rita Skeeter no podía faltar, también estaba acompañada por su joven fotógrafo

- ¡Chicos vengan aquí! – Los llamó Luna al verlos – Tengo un puesto privilegiado por ser la hija de un periodista, así que quisiera compartirlo con ustedes– Dijo mirando a su padre

- Luna ha estado aguardando aquí afuera por si ustedes aparecían – Respondió Xenophilus con una enigmática sonrisa

Todos estaban que saltaban de alegría, sobre todo Tonks, y una vez adentro, Harry, Luna, los gemelos y Hermione tomaron la preciada biografía de las integrantes de la Banda para comprarlas

Ron y Ginny solo se limitaron a mirar los libros con ambición y tristeza a la vez

- Niños, saben que si pudiéramos los compraríamos, pero es que solo nos alcanza para comprar los libros del colegio – Dijo la señora Weasley con pesar – Bueno tal vez Fred y George accedan a prestárselos una vez que los hayan leído

- Descuiden, se los prestaremos – Dijo George

- Pero solo después que lo hayamos leído – Terció Fred

Ginny y Ron se encogieron de hombros y suspiraron con resignación, pero Sirius salió al rescate

- Tomen los suyos chicos, no se preocupen, van por mi cuenta – Dijo llenándolos de una extrema felicidad

- ¡Oh no Sirius! – Exclamó el señor Weasley apenado

- No se preocupen, es solo un pequeño regalo – Respondió él

- ¡Oh gracias Sirius! – Exclamaron Ron y Ginny al unísono

Una vez que todos tuvieron los libros en la mano se sentaron en los primeros puestos donde estaban los periodistas, mientras la señora Weasley y Sirius compraban los libros del colegio. De pronto el dependiente de la tienda, un mago de aspecto descuidado y rebelde, joven, de unos veinticuatro años (Mas o menos la edad de las integrantes de la banda) salió desde una habitación y anunció la esperada llegada de la popular banda femenina

- Damas y caballeros, chicos y chicas – Dijo el joven con voz entusiasmada – Ha llegado el momento que tanto esperaban, con ustedes: las _Brujas de Macbeth_ – Anunció con voz de fanfarria y posteriormente comenzó a nombrarlas conforme las chicas salían desde la misma habitación y se sentaban detrás de una mesa larga y rectangular frente a los fans y periodistas que aplaudían y vitoreaban – Espina, Gloria, Sasha yyyyyy… Emily

Una bruja rubia de cabellos larguísimos hasta la cintura, de rizos sueltos cuyas puntas estaban teñidas de rosa chicle, con la túnica rasgada y apariencia rebelde, salió detrás de sus compañeras, era la más querida y la más vitoreada, tal vez fuera por su maravillosa voz, por su manera de componer las canciones, ya que era ella la encargada de eso, tal vez por su simpatía o por su excesiva belleza que había heredado de su abuela veela, lo cierto del caso es que era la que poseía más fans y afortunadamente sus compañeras, muy lindas también, no estaban para nada celosas, al contrario, siempre bromeaban con ella

- ¡Vaya, Vaya! Emily me parece que un día de estos tus fans nos dejaran sordas – Bromeó Espina (La baterista) mientras reía

- ¿Y qué me dices de eso que estoy oyendo ahora? – Le respondió Emily

De fondo se escuchaba la voz de Fred

- Te amo Espina, eres grandiosa – Gritaba el pelirrojo en medio del griterío de las demás personas

- Gloria, no pudiste tener un nombre que te describiera mejor – Vociferaba George

- ¡Sashaaaa! – Gritaba un joven en medio de la multitud – Eres la mejor de todas

Espina y las demás integrantes de la banda rieron divertidas y les lanzaban besos a sus fans. De pronto una periodista comenzó con la ronda de preguntas con lo que la algarabía cesó para poder escuchar

- Angie Robinson de _Corazón de bruja_ – Se presentó – Primero que todo quiero felicitarlas por su exitosa gira _Amortentia_ con la que visitaron varios países ¿Cuántos exactamente?

- Treinta – Respondió Gloria (la bajista) ensortijando con sus dedos su rojo y hermoso cabello – Visitamos los cinco continentes, fuimos a Latinoamérica, a Asia, áfrica… en fin conocimos muchas culturas y a mucha gente

- ¿Y cómo estuvo ese último concierto de la gira ayer aquí en Londres? – Volvió a preguntar la bruja periodista

- De maravilla – Contestó Sasha (Toca el laúd, la gaita y a veces la guitarra) – Decidimos cerrar la gira aquí en nuestro país porque así lo pidieron nuestros fans de aquí, así que quisimos retribuirles su apoyo

Luego fue el turno del señor Lovegood

- Xenophilus Lovegood, de _El Quisquilloso_ – Se presentó – Con respecto a su biografía, todos quisiéramos saber un poco acerca de que las motivó a permitir que el autor, el señor George Wilson aquí presente (El mago escritor saludó con la mano) escribiera sobre sus vidas

Ésta vez fue Emily la encargada de contestar

- Simplemente consideramos que era justo que los fans conocieran un poco más sobre nosotras, allí están plasmados nuestros inicios en la música, nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts y muchas cosas más – Contestó la rubia cantante y guitarrista – Es un regalo que queremos hacerle a nuestros fans como compensación al tiempo en que no tendrán noticias nuestras

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Inquirió de nuevo el señor Lovegood

- Simplemente, después del éxito que tuvimos gracias a Dios y a los fans con nuestra última producción discográfica _Amortentia_ y a la gira del mismo nombre, hemos quedado exhaustas y creemos que merecemos un descanso, por lo tanto hemos decidido tomarnos un año sabático – Respondió de nuevo Emily

- Tiempo que cada una de nosotras utilizará para cumplir uno de sus sueños – Intervino Espina – Para visitar otros países por mero placer, para vivir experiencias que nos sirvan para nuestras canciones o simplemente para descansar

- Solo podemos adelantarles que habrá una sorpresa – Dijo Emily muy sonriente – No estaremos ausentes del todo, solo queremos hacer algo diferente durante un tiempo

En ese momento, Rita Skeeter se levantó de su asiento en compañía de su fotógrafo que no dejaba de disparar el flash contra la Banda

- Rita Skeeter _de El profeta_ – Dijo con su voz dulce y melosa mientras su pluma a vuela pluma hacía de las suyas – Si me permiten preguntar… - Carraspeó su garganta - ¿Es cierto que en realidad la banda se está separando por simple disconformidad entre ustedes?

Las chicas rieron mirándose las unas a las otras

- Nada más lejos de la realidad – Contestó Sasha sin dejar de reír, ya conocían a Skeeter – Nosotras somos como hermanas, nos llevamos muy bien

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rita Skeeter mirando a la linda castaña con suspicacia por encima de sus gafas – Y entonces ¿Qué hay sobre ese rumor que dice que todas están muy molestas con Emily porque utiliza sus encantos de veela para ganar más fans? ¿O que ella se toma el crédito de las canciones cuando en realidad la mayoría las escribe el resto de ustedes? También se ha escuchado que Emily ni siquiera canta, que es otra joven la que coloca la voz mientras ella solo mueve los labios. Muchos opinan que ella es la líder sin merecerlo porque en realidad es la manzana de la discordia en la banda

- ¿Que rayos le pasa a esa arpía? – Inquirió Sirius cruzado de brazos, sencillamente odiaba a esa mujer, era una arpía amarillista sin escrúpulos ni vergüenza, había sido la periodista que más lo había difamado, inventando cosas que incluso nadie había dicho y fue además la única que no se disculpó con él - Si yo fuese Emily le arrojaría una maldición ahora mismo

- Ella no se va a poner a su altura Sirius – Contestó Hermione

- ¿En serio? – Inquirió Emily con una sonrisa mordaz imitando el tono de Skeeter mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos azules sobre ella - ¿De verdad piensa eso de mi Rita Skeeter de _El profeta_?

- ¡Oh no! No… para nada, yo solo repito lo que dice la gente – Se apresuró a decir la periodista

- En primer lugar – Saltó Gloria – Ella ha llegado a donde está junto a nosotras no por su condición de mitad veela, sino más bien por su talento el cual creo que ha quedado demostrado a través de estos años ya que hay muchas descendientes de veelas que no poseen el don de la música y con respecto a las canciones, déjeme aclararle que en su mayoría han sido compuestas por Emily lo que sin duda la ha hecho merecedora de su puesto como líder de la banda

- Y para que no quede duda con respecto a su voz – Añadió Espina mirando a Emily – ¿Por qué no les cantas un trozo de nuestro más reciente éxito, _"Hechizada"_?

Emily se encogió de hombros

- Claro que sí – Respondió y comenzó a entonar la canción con una voz que parecía de sirena

Al terminar con el extracto de la canción, una avalancha de aplausos cayó sobre la chica y luego de responder algunas preguntas de los demás periodistas, las chicas se dispusieron a firmar los libros de los fans y a tomarse algunas fotografías. Los chicos estaban muy emocionados cuando su turno estaba cerca, pero nadie tanto como Tonks, cuando le tocó el turno a ella, llamó a Remus

- Remus, por favor tómanos una foto – Dijo extendiéndole la cámara que le había prestado el padre de Luna

Remus riendo tomo la foto mientras Nymphadora era rodeada por la banda

- Chicas ustedes son geniales, son lo máximo, yo las admiro desde que estábamos en el colegio – Dijo con emoción mirándolas a todas – Lastima que no estuviésemos en la misma casa, yo era de Hufflepuff

- La casa de los nobles – Comentó Gloria – Muchas gracias por tu apoyo… - Hizo una pausa para que Nymphadora le dijera su nombre

- Tonks – Completó la chica

- Muy bien Tonks – Dijo Espina terminando de firmar el libro de la Metamorfomaga – Pero ¿ese es en realidad tu nombre?

- No – Contestó la chica – Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido, es que detesto mi nombre

- Pero si es lindo – Comentó Emily – A mí me gusta

- ¿De verdad? Inquirió Tonks con un brillo en la mirada mientras tomaba el libro que en ese momento le regresaba Gloria después de firmarlo

- Ha sido un placer conocerte Nymphadora – Le dijo Gloria y a la Metamorfomaga su nombre le pareció menos feo después de haber sido pronunciado por su banda favorita

Ron, Ginny y los gemelos también estaban entusiasmados cuando les tocó su turno

- So… somos… hermanos de Bill… Bill Weasley – Tartamudeó Ron

- ¿Bill? ¿Bill Weasley es tu hermano? – Inquirió Sasha – Bueno el de todos ustedes – Concluyó recorriendo a todos los pelirrojos con la mirada

- Y ¿Cómo está él? Lo último que supimos de él es que está comprometido – Dijo Espina

- Si – Contestó Ginny apenas creyendo que estuviesen sosteniendo una conversación con las _Brujas de Macbeth_ - Es una chica francesa que conoció el año pasado

- Envíenle nuestras felicitaciones – Añadió Gloria – ¡Oh! pero si son los gemelos – Añadió mirando a Fred y a George que en ese momento se ubicaban en medio de la banda para que Remus les hiciera un retrato a ellos también – Deben ser los pequeños gemelos que Bill siempre mencionaba, al parecer eran muy traviesos

- ¡Oh por Dios! Fred, saben quiénes somos – Dijo George incrédulo – Ustedes son simplemente hermosas, maravillosas, talentosas y demás

- A mí me dejan sin palabras – Añadió Fred

- Toma linda, es un placer conocerte – Le dijo Emily a Hermione mientras le entregaba su libro ya firmado

- ¿Y tú eres…? - Dijo la cantante con la pluma cargada de tinta sobre la primera página del libro de Harry

- Harry Potter – Contestó él con timidez

- ¡Oh! Pero si deberíamos ser nosotras las que te pidiéramos un autógrafo – Contestó Emily haciendo que el chico se ruborizara – Es un enorme placer conocerte

Luego se tomaron fotos con Sirius que tampoco dejó de alagarlas y de recalcarles que debían haber lanzado una maldición sobre Rita Skeeter.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo marchado y la librería volvía a quedar sola, Emily se encontraba mirando los estantes de los libros mientras sus amigas estaban en la habitación donde habían estado previamente y que no era otra más que el despacho del dueño del recinto. De pronto la rubia cantante sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al volverse, su mirada se endureció

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí Roger? – Inquirió visiblemente molesta

- Vine a apoyarte, después de todo soy el…

- Tú ya no eres el manager de la banda Roger, ya te dije que no quiero tenerte cerca – Contestó ella

- Estás siendo muy inmadura Emily, no puedes mezclar el trabajo con la vida sentimental – Dijo mientras le tomaba la barbilla, ella se hizo a un lado para evitar el contacto – Además también estás siendo egoísta porque no puedes privar a tus amigas del éxito que yo les he proporcionado hasta ahora

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emily sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – Te recuerdo que el éxito que hemos tenido se debe a que hemos sudado cada día en esos escenarios donde hemos dejado el alma

- Que cursi eres cariño, nunca cambiarás – Rió él – Siempre me gustó eso de ti, tu mezcla entre ruda y bohemia, olvidemos lo que pasó entre Dorthy y yo, ella no es nadie, no puede compararse con tu éxito y tu belleza, además, no puedo abandonar el negocio – dijo antes de intentar besarla, pero ella lo empujó furiosa

- Claro, eso es lo único que yo era para ti, ¿No? Tú mina de oro

- Bueno si, además de lo hermosa que eres – Contestó con sarcasmo al tiempo que espantaba con la mano un pequeño escarabajo que se había posado en su túnica – Vamos Emily, a ustedes les conviene que yo las siga representando

- ¿Que acaso no te quedó claro que estás despedido? – inquirió Sasha saliendo con las demás del despacho del dueño de la librería

- No te necesitamos a ti Roger – Añadió Espina

- Nos tomaremos un año sabático ¿Qué no estuviste en la rueda de prensa? – Dijo Emily

- ¿Y luego que harán sin mí? – Inquirió el ex representante molesto al verse perdido

- Supongo que tener aún más éxito – Contestó Gloria riendo lacónicamente

- Se van a arrepentir – Dijo el hombre antes de marcharse – sobre todo tú Emily, me vas a extrañar, ya lo verás

- No le hagas caso – Le dijo Espina a su amiga que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, jamás le gustó dar muestras de debilidad ni siquiera frente a sus amigas.

Afuera de la tienda, cierto escarabajo se posó al lado de un fotógrafo y luego tomó su forma original

- He conseguido la historia perfecta – Dijo Rita Skeeter enviando a su fotógrafo una mirada cómplice – Ahora solo falta obtener una declaración del representante


	4. El articulo de Skeeter

Al día siguiente, la banda de rock femenina se encontraba en casa de Emily, estaban preparando el desayuno, pero Emily aun no bajaba, al parecer aún estaba en la cama, las chicas conociéndola bien prefirieron dejarla en paz

- Pobre Emily – Dijo Sasha con tristeza – Está tocando la armónica

- Lo que suele hacer cuando está triste o está buscando inspiración para componer canciones – Añadió Espina escuchando la melodía de fondo – Pero todas sabemos que ahora no está componiendo sino que está muy triste

- ¡Por Merlín! Como detesto a Roger – Comentó Gloria mientras abría unos huevos con ayuda de su varita – No es más que un patán

- Como podía pretender seguir siendo nuestro representante después de lo que nos hizo – Siguió Espina

- Y lo que le hizo a Emily – Acotó Sasha – Nunca podré olvidar cuando Emily y yo lo vimos besando a la zorra de Dorothy, la querida hija del dueño de la casa discográfica

- La muy… intentó hacer que su padre deshiciera el contrato con nosotras pero el viejo no iba a deshacer un contrato con… modestia aparte, la banda más exitosa del mundo mágico – Dijo Gloria – El señor Robinson no es tonto, sabe que somos una mina de oro

- Emily no se merecía algo así – Se lamentó Sasha – Ustedes saben que ella aparenta ser la más dura de nosotras, pero en el fondo es muy sensible, sé que le afectó bastante

- A veces la oigo llorar – Añadió Gloria – Aunque lo hace a escondidas ya saben que siempre ha detestado que la vean llorar, dice que es un símbolo de debilidad, dice que a ella lo de Roger no le afectó en lo más mínimo porque ella no lo ama y que jamás lo amó, que solo salía con él porque le gustaba, pero yo sé y todas sabemos que ella si se enamoró

- Lo que pasa es que a Emily siempre le ha costado demostrar sus sentimientos – Soltó Espina después de suspirar – Se debe sentir humillada y sobre todo muy dolida. Definitivamente necesitamos un año sabático, un descanso bien merecido y también creo que a Emily le va a servir de terapia lo que está a punto de hacer, menos mal que el profesor Musbick aceptó encantado

- Bueno es que él necesita ayuda y ella siempre fue su alumna favorita, quien mejor que ella – Añadió Gloria

- Musbick sí que es un gran profesor, extraño sus clases – Dijo Sasha

En su habitación, Emily tocaba la armónica mientras sendas lágrimas surcaban su rostro casi perfecto, era una melodía triste, casi fúnebre; tocaba cada nota entretanto evocaba el rostro traicionero de Roger cuando decía que la amaba, que jamás había sentido eso por nadie y que aunque le costara, él podía conquistarla porque era sincero en sus sentimientos. La chica dejó de tocar y arrojó la armónica contra un espejo de cuerpo entero el cual se hizo añicos

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? – Se dijo a sí misma – Maldito Roger te odio

También a su mente le llegaban escenas de sus padres diciéndole cosas muy duras "Eres una vergüenza" "¿Otra travesura más Emily Smith? Terminarás mal" "Aléjate de esas amigas" "Deja ya esa maldita guitarra, tú vas a trabajar en el ministerio como tu padre y llegarás a ser ministra" "En mi familia no hay ni habrá músicos" Todas esas palabras hacían eco en su mente y en su corazón

- Ni siquiera mis padres me quisieron nunca – Dijo sollozando entre vidrios rotos

De pronto la puerta se abrió y sus amigas muy preocupadas por el estruendo entraron a ver qué había sucedido

- ¡Emily! – Exclamó Sasha

Emily corrió al baño ocultando su rostro bañado en lágrimas

- No sucede nada chicas – Respondió desde el baño lavándose el rostro y fingiendo reír – Fue solo un pequeño accidente, no lo sé tal vez alguien arrojó una piedra desde afuera

Aquella teoría no sonaba convincente, pero prefirieron dejar hasta allí el asunto, luego Emily salió del baño con los ojos bastante enrojecidos, apuntó los trozos de espejo con su varita y dijo:

_- ¡Reparo! _

Inmediatamente los fragmentos se fueron uniendo entre sí para posteriormente posicionarse intactos en el marco formando de nuevo el espejo, era como ver una película en retrospectiva. Gloria había olvidado que llevaba en la mano la edición matutina de _El profeta _y cuando lo recordó intento ocultarlo tras su espalda, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Emily ya lo había visto

- ¡Oh! déjame ver las novedades – Le dijo mientras tomaba el periódico, todas se miraron entre si

En la portada aparecía una foto de Roger peinando su cabellara castaña y otra de Emily cantando en el último concierto en Londres, ambas fotografías estaban bajo un titular que rezaba:

_Las brujas de Macbeth_ despidieron a su representante por infidelidad. Historia completa página 10

Emily esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica

- Eso es basura Emily – Dijo Espina tratando de quitarle el periódico, pero su amiga se resistió – Acaba de llegar y ya hemos leído el artículo, pero es una porquería como siempre, ya conoces a Skeeter

- Déjame leer Espina – Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para leer el artículo – Vamos a ver que dice sobre mí y el bastardo ese

El artículo no era excesivamente extenso, pero tanto a Emily como a las demás les sorprendió la información que contenía ya que había algo de verdad aunque el resto eran puras falacias, la materia prima favorita de Skeeter a la hora de redactar sus artículos amarillistas

La famosísima banda de rock femenina las brujas de Macbeth, anunciaron ayer en rueda de prensa que se tomarán un año sabático tras quedar exhaustas con su gira "Amortentia" la cual las llevó a visitar un sin número de países de los cinco continentes, sin embargo fuentes muy confiables han revelado que la banda pretende separarse debido a que ya no poseen la representación artística del joven empresario del espectáculo Roger Carter, quien ha mantenido a la banda en el éxito hasta ahora, dicha fuente nos reveló también que la vocalista, líder de las brujas de Macbeth y ex novia del representante artístico, Emily Smith, decidió arbitrariamente y sin consultar con sus compañeras el despido inmediato del joven, alegando que éste le fue infiel nada más y nada menos que con Dorthy Robinson la hija del gran productor, músico y dueño de la casa disquera "Hipogrifos records" al parecer el resto de la banda, las señoritas Espina Richardson (baterista) Gloria Cliffton (Bajista) y Sasha Watson (Laúd y gaita) están bastante enojadas con la vocalista de la banda por mezclar asuntos personales con los profesionales, es decir, el hecho de que el joven Roger Carter le fuese infiel no lo hacía un mal representante, Por suerte logramos conseguir una declaración del representante artístico:

"Como todos saben, Emily era mi novia, pero ella y yo ya habíamos terminado, yo siempre fui franco con ella, pero ella no aceptó nunca que nuestra relación hubiese terminado alegando que ella es una estrella y que no está acostumbrada al fracaso"

Nos revela Rita Skeeter para El profeta

Emily rió sarcásticamente, aparentaba que el artículo no le afectaba en lo más mínimo

- Que estamos enojadas contigo por mezclar asuntos personales con los profesionales – Repitió Sasha indignada - ¿De dónde sacó esa loca semejante idiotez? ¡Por Merlín! Lo despedimos entre todas, no solo tú

- Además, tenemos pruebas de que él canceló varios conciertos solo por prolongar el viaje y así quedarse unos días más con Dorthy, eso no es muy profesional de su parte ¿O sí? – Terció Espina – Además de que sabemos que nos estuvo robando

- ¡Bah! ya ni se molesten por esos idiotas, más bien vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre – Dijo Emily con indiferencia entretanto se dirigía a la cocina, pero se detuvo un instante para reflexionar – Lo único que me intriga es como logró enterarse de que despedimos a ese imbécil

- Es obvio – Contestó Gloria encogiéndose de hombros – Ese marica chismosa se lo ha de haber contado

Emily rió con el comentario de su amiga y volvió a ponerse en marcha

En el número doce de Grimauld Place, los chicos estaban desayunando mientras Hermione muy indignada terminaba de leer el artículo en voz alta.

- Rita Skeeter es una arpía, ¡Por Dios! La banda no va a separarse, ellas mismas lo dijeron ayer – Dijo Hermione

- Y de seguro fue Emily la que dejó a Roger Carter – Acotó Ginny – Me alegro de que lo hayan despedido

- Bueno ya vimos ayer que Skeeter trató de manipular la entrevista desde un principio – Dijo Ron con la boca llena de tocino

- Siempre le gusta inventar historias – Terció Harry con una risa sarcástica – Si lo sabremos Hermione y yo

Luego de desayunar se dedicaron a limpiar la casa que estaba hecha un asco, y los gemelos además se dedicaban a molestar a la madre de Sirius para que gritara improperios

- ¡Ay Por Merlín! Ya déjenla en paz – Gritó la señora Weasley completamente harta

Los gemelos y Sirius solo reían

- Ya cállate mamá – Gritaba Sirius entretanto cerraba las cortinas para ahogar los gritos de la bruja

- Muchacho insolente, si pudiera te diera una buenas nalgadas, deberías largarte de mi casa con tu parranda de traidores a la sangre, amigos de los muggles, sangre sucias y hombres lobos – Decía la mujer a través de las cortinas

Todos entornaban los ojos y Hermione bufó molesta, también Sirius solía regañar a Kreacher cuando osaba insultar a sus amigos, pues el elfo parecía disfrutar sobre todo cuando molestaba a Hermione o a Remus

- Debería darles vergüenza entrar a la honorable casa de los Black – Murmuraba el elfo – Si mi ama pudiera los hechizaría, una asquerosa sangre sucia y un repugnante hombre lobo, ¡que descaro!

- Ve a alimentar a Buckbeak y ya deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que te descalabre esa cabezota a patadas – Le dijo Sirius mientras lo levantaba por el cuello

- Déjalo Sirius, él no quiso decir eso – Dijo Hermione

- A… amo Black perdone a kreacher, no volverá a hacerlo – Se disculpaba el elfo entretanto se apresuraba a cumplir la orden

En la calle de la Hilandera, sentado en un sillón de orejas hecho con piel de dragón galés verde, Severus Snape también leía _El Profeta_ mientras escuchaba un poco de música en su emisora de radio mágica favorita "C. M los cuarenta magistrales", leyó el artículo sobre _las_ _Brujas de Macbeth_ y entornó los ojos con fastidio, consideraba todo aquello del mundo del espectáculo como nimiedades, él jamás soportó a las celebridades y eso muy bien lo sabía Harry Potter. ¿A quién rayos le importaba si esas chicas salían o no con su representante o con quien les montaban cuernos sus novios? La voz del locutor en la radio desvió su atención del periódico

- Bueno, al parecer no es cierto que la banda se separa porque en la rueda de prensa de ayer en _Flourish y Blotts _ellas desmintieron ese rumor, así que los fans de _Las Brujas de Macbeth _ pueden estar tranquilos, las chicas solo se van a tomar un tiempo para hacer otras actividades

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó Severus fastidiado - ¿Qué no pueden hablar de otra cosa? Me tienen harto

- Y aquí tenemos el más reciente éxito de la talentosa banda, una hermosa balada rock llamada: "_Hechizada_" – Volvía a decir el locutor - ¡Que vivan estas divas del rock!

Severus sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y estuvo a punto de apagar la radio, pero apenas escuchó aquella melodiosa voz se detuvo un instante. Recordaba el pasado, los tiempos en que lidiaba con las traviesas chicas que en ese entonces eran estudiantes en Hogwarts. Él nunca las había escuchado cantar, solo sabía que les gustaba la música y solían ensayar con el profesor Musbick y le fastidiaba el sonido que provenía del salón de música, aquel rock escandaloso, o quizá era que ninguna música le atraía, la muerte de Lily estaba muy reciente entonces, así que cualquier coro de ángeles para él hubiese resultado como cantos de sirena del lago negro de Hogwarts fuera del agua. Pero en ese mismo instante, sentado en aquel sillón en su casa, no fue capaz de apagar la radio, simplemente oía la canción y la estaba ¿Disfrutando? No podía negarlo, era una hermosa canción y una hermosa voz

- No sé cuál de aquellas revoltosas es la que canta pero lo hace muy bien – Se dijo a sí mismo cuando la canción hubo terminado y él por fin pudo apagar la radio

De pronto recordó que debía ir al callejón Diagon, a _Flourish y Blott_ a comprar aquel libro sobre pociones y que no pudo comprar el día anterior por culpa de la rueda de prensa que daba la banda

- Por culpa de esas chicas idiotas no pude comprar nada ayer – Dijo colocándose la capa sobre la casaca – Y ahora también por culpa de ellas casi lo olvido

Se metió en la chimenea aun sin creer que se hubiese quedado escuchando la radio como uno más de esos adolescentes que seguían a la banda, arrojó los polvos flu sobre las llamas y exclamó:

- ¡Al callejón Diagon!

Unos segundos después, apareció sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa en la chimenea del caldero chorreante, saludó al tabernero, el viejo Tom y posteriormente se dirigió hacia el pequeño patio cerrado detrás de la taberna, sacó su varita y golpeó ligeramente los ladrillos del muro que lo separaba del callejón Diagon y al instante las tiendas y la gente quedaron frente a él, se dirigió directamente a la librería y compró lo que necesitaba, pero cuando salía de allí, una punzada de dolor lo atravesó cuando sus negros ojos contemplaron a Julieth que alegremente degustaba un helado en _Florean Fortescue_. Ella lucía feliz, tranquila y eso lo llenaba de ira ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese osado burlarse de él y luego estar allí como si nada? Pero lo que más le dolía era que por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarla de su mente ni de su corazón y ahora menos que la estaba viendo después de algunas semanas. Luego zarandeó su cabeza agitando también su grasiento cabello, ella se las tenía que pagar, ella y los idiotas de los Lestrange, Severus Snape no era el payaso de nadie.

Con determinación se fue a la heladería y aunque no era amante de los helados pidió uno de mantecado, pasó cerca de Julieth fingiendo que no la había visto y se sentó en una mesa junto a ella

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Y ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los helados? – Preguntó ella a modo de saludo

Él giró la cabeza con parsimonia y le echó una mirada de indiferencia, enarcando una ceja

- No sabía que estuvieses aquí – Respondió él

- ¡Oh! vamos Severus, eres tan predecible, no finjas que no me viste – Dijo ella mordazmente – Simplemente pasaste por aquí, me viste y no pudiste resistirte ¡Que patético! – Resumió con una sonrisa sarcástica

A Severus le hervía la sangre en las venas, ella tenía razón, eso era lo peor de todo, que ella tenía razón, pero respiró profundamente, sonrió lo más sarcásticamente que pudo y respondió con una pregunta:

- ¿De verdad Julieth? ¿De verdad aun piensas que yo te amaba o que te amo aun? Yo nunca me he enamorado, el que se enamora pierde y aún más si se trata de una mujer como tú – Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo fingiendo desprecio – Una… una… ¿Cómo es que se les llama a las mujeres que se les ofrecen a los hombres por dinero? Porque al fin y al cabo eso hiciste tú, fuiste y me conquistaste para ganar una apuesta ¿Eso en que te convierte?

La mujer se llenó de ira, tiró lo que quedaba de su helado al suelo y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Snape para intentar darle una bofetada pero él le sujetó la mano en el aire

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ? – Gritó la mujer tratando de zafarse mientras las personas comenzaban a mirar la escena con curiosidad – YO NO TE CONQUISTÉ POR EL DINERO DE LA APUESTA SINO PORQUE AMO LOS RETOS, A MI EL DINERO NO ME HACE FALTA

Severus sonrió satisfecho y como aun la tenía sujeta, decidió desaparecerse junto a ella y aparecer en un callejón desierto donde no pasaba casi nadie

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa pedazo de idiota? ¿A dónde me trajiste? – Preguntaba Julieth comenzando a asustarse, en el fondo tenía miedo de la venganza de Severus

Severus volvió a sonreír

- Yo te hablo como me dé la gana – Le dijo pausadamente

Ella intentó soltarse de nuevo, el agarre de Severus le estaba haciendo daño

- Suéltame animal

El hecho de tenerla cerca no hacía las cosas fáciles para Severus, cada vez percibía más su perfume y era casi imposible resistirse a… no podía más, tenía que hacerlo. Tomó a la mujer y la empujó contra la pared para besarla apasionadamente, al principio hubo un poco de resistencia por parte de ella pero luego se dejó llevar, cuando se separaron, ella comenzó a reír

- ¿No te dije que eras predecible? – Se burló ella – No te puedes resistir ¿Verdad?

Él se sintió humillado ¿Cómo pudo caer así ante ella? Pero una vez más hizo gala de su impavidez y sin más logró lo que en un principio se había planeado, molestarla

- Tal vez tienes razón – Contestó él acariciándole la mejilla – Tal vez soy predecible, pues sabías que yo no podía resistirme a ti, es que… simplemente no puedo resistirme a las… ¿Cómo es que se llaman ese tipo de mujeres de las que te hablé? Digo… es que esas mujeres son tan fáciles… ceden de la misma manera en que acabas de hacerlo tú

- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! – Gritó histérica intentando golpearlo nuevamente, pero ésta vez solo golpeó el aire vacío porque Severus se había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándola completamente sola en aquel callejón desierto, después, completamente colérica y asustada salió del callejón y tuvo que caminar bastante para llegar de nuevo a donde estaba antes ya que no quería desaparecerse y sufrir desparticion pues no podría concentrarse bien con aquella rabia carcomiéndola por dentro ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a ofenderla y a dejarla sola en aquel callejón?

Severus en cambio, sentado en una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante pese al dolor que aun sentía por la burla de ella, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado y satisfecho en parte, ya que la había hecho pagar, una vez más trató de ya no pensar en ella y volvió a meterse en la chimenea para aparecer en su casa.


	5. Las sorpresas de Dumbledore

El esperado uno de septiembre ya había llegado, todos los alumnos se preparaban para ir a la estación de King's Cross y Draco Malfoy no era la excepción, el chico se colocaba la túnica del colegio y se disponía a bajar cuando su madre lo llamó:

- Draco, se hace tarde hijo

- Ya voy madre

Pero en el vestíbulo, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Julieth estaban conversando acerca de lo que había sucedido en el callejón Diagon hacía pocos días

- Y el muy imbécil me dejó allí sola en ese asqueroso callejón – Terminaba de narrar Julieth

Bellatrix no podía parar de reír haciendo rabiar aún más a la mujer, Narcisa en cambio negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación

- Pues lo tienes bien merecido Julieth – Le reprochó - Ya que ni tú, ni Rodolphus ni mi hermana tenían derecho a jugar así con los sentimientos de Severus

- ¿Qué sentimientos Narcisa? – Inquirió su hermana todavía riendo – No seas cursi, somos mortifagos, aquí nadie tiene sentimientos

- Además solo nos divertíamos – Añadió Rodolphus que llegaba en ese momento desde la cocina en compañía de Lucius – Yo nunca me imaginé que Severus fuese a caer, aunque sí que te costó ¿Eh? A la final no sé cómo le hiciste

Julieth sonrió con astucia y se encogió de hombros, Lucius era de la misma opinión de su esposa

- A mí me parece que ya están bastante creciditos como para hacer bromas – Dijo el rubio – Además Severus siempre ha sido mi amigo y el de ésta familia y no quiero ganármelo de enemigo por culpa de las bromitas pesadas de ustedes

- ¡Ay! ya está primo – Dijo Julieth haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano - ¡Que melodramático! Solo queríamos probar si a tú amigo le gustaban las mujeres

Rodolphus y Bellatrix volvieron a reír con más ímpetu

- Como nunca le hemos conocido una novia – Intervino Rodolphus – Ahogado por la risa

- Payaso – Musitó Lucius mirándolo con desprecio, luego miró hacia la escalera y llamó a su hijo – ¡Draco!, se hace tarde – A continuación volvió a mirar a su prima y a los Lestrange – Será mejor que se atengan a las consecuencias porque conociendo a Severus sé que no se va a quedar con esa, él no es el bufón de nadie

Julieth dejó de reír acordándose de aquel día en el callejón Diagon, los otros no le dieron más importancia al asunto y Draco bajó al fin. Detrás de él varios elfos llevaban su equipaje y al fin estuvieron listos para partir a Londres.

En la estación de King's Cross, cientos de muggles iban de un lado a otro buscando su andén, pero solo dos de ellos acompañaban a los Weasley, a Sirius y a Harry Potter, eran los señores Granger, los padres de Hermione que habían ido a despedir a su hija, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin también acompañaban a las familias, sobre todo para resguardar al niño que vivió, ya que pese a lo que opinaba el ministerio de magia, los aurores y su jefe, Ojoloco Moody, creían en lo que Harry y Dumbledore decían; Lord Voldemort había vuelto, solo que estaba escondido y al asecho. De dos en dos fueron cruzando el muro que separaba a los andenes nueve y diez y que los conducía directamente al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

- ¡Que emocionante! – Expresó Anastasia Granger, la madre de Hermione cuando ella cruzó el muro en compañía de su hija – No dejo de sorprenderme con la magia

Su esposo venía en compañía del señor Weasley

- Es un privilegio tener una hija bruja y amigos de la misma condición – Dijo William Granger

Hermione abrazó a sus padres con ternura

- Y para nosotros también es un honor tener amigos muggles – Añadió Arthur

Luego la señora Granger se acercó a Ron

- Felicidades Ron, nos dijo Hermione que tú también has sido nombrado prefecto – Dijo colocándole una mano cariñosa en el hombro

Ron tenía las mejillas del mismo color de su cabello, no le gustaba que tocaran ese tema frente a los gemelos

- Gracias – Musitó el pelirrojo

- Si, ahora el pequeño Ronnie será como Percy – Dijo Fred en tono de burla

- Un prefecto perfecto – Completó George – No habrá quien lo aguante

Ron los fulminó con la mirada

- ¡Ya basta! – Ordenó la señora Weasley – Ya casi son las once, deberían ir subiendo el equipaje por lo menos

- Ayuden a las chicas – Solicitó el señor Weasley mientras señalaba el equipaje de Hermione y Ginny

Los gemelos, Ron y Harry se pusieron manos a la obra, subieron primero a las mascotas, Crookshanks, luego a Hedwig y posteriormente a Pigwedeon, la pequeña lechuza de Ron, a continuación subieron los baúles con sus pertenencias.

- ¿No es emocionante que estemos asignados para cuidar a los chicos en el tren y en el castillo? – Comentó Nymphadora – Desde hace tanto no me subía al expreso de Hogwarts, ya quiero ver el castillo de nuevo

- Si, bueno te confieso que estoy muy emocionado por esta asignación que nos ha hecho Alastor – Respondió Remus – Todo el mundo siempre quiere regresar a Hogwarts

- Es que en realidad considero que están bastante cualificados para la misión – Respondió Ojoloco – Pero ya saben, alerta permanente

- Ya quisiera yo ser Auror – Añadió Sirius con tristeza – Es que también tengo nostalgia de visitar el castillo y bueno… también estar cerca de mi ahijado para poder protegerlo

Harry abrazó a su padrino sintiendo un arrebato de cariño por él

- Puedo entrenarte cuando quieras Sirius – Dijo Alastor – Aunque veo que realmente conoces muchísimos hechizos de defensa y ataque, sin embargo no creo que necesites ser un Auror para ir a Hogwarts, creo que a Dumbledore no le molestaría que visitaras a Harry de vez en cuando

Sirius se sintió invadido por una inmensa alegría, al igual que Harry; en ese momento la locomotora emitió un sonido ensordecedor al tiempo que los Malfoy despedían a su hijo

- Estúpido Malfoy – Musitó Ron

Todos comenzaron a despedirse llenos de mucha nostalgia, esperando verse de nuevo para navidad o año nuevo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos se subieron a la locomotora precedidos por Remus y Nymphadora, Alastor se quedó en Londres porque debía ir al ministerio

- No saquen la cabeza por la ventanilla chicos, es peligroso – Increpó Hermione viendo como Ron y Harry continuaban con su despedida, Sirius convertido en perro corría junto al tren hasta que éste ya solo era un punto rojo en la lejanía – Lo siento chicos – Se disculpó la castaña – Ron y yo debemos hacer una ronda para ayudar a ubicar a los alumnos de primero, volvemos enseguida

- ¡Oh! si vayan a hacer su ronda prefectos perfectos – Dijo Fred en tono de burla – George y yo no iremos con Lee Jordan

En ese momento Luna y Neville entraron al compartimiento donde habían quedado solo Ginny y Harry. Más tarde cuando ya el tren serpenteaba por una campiña, Hermione y Ron regresaron de su patrullaje y al no tener nada que hacer, ambos comenzaron a leer la biografía de _Las Brujas de Macbeth _al igual que lo hacían Luna, Ginny, Neville y Harry, pero la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse y Draco Malfoy acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle se asomó para molestar

- ¡Qué bien, ya veo que están leyendo la biografía de_ Las Brujas de Macbeth _– Soltó con tono irónico - ¿Cómo hicieron para comprarlas Weasley? – Inquirió mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica a Ron y a Ginny - ¿Acaso dejaron de comprar algunos libros del colegio? ¿O tuvieron que pasar más hambre de la que ya pasan?

Crabbe y Goyle rompieron en carcajadas al igual que Draco, Ron intentó atacarlos, pero Hermione y Neville lo sujetaron

- Lo único que quiere es provocarte Ron – Le dijo Neville – No caigas

- No es tu problema Malfoy – Dijo Ginny – Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que será un placer decirte que la obtuvimos en la rueda de prensa que ofrecieron las chicas donde las conocimos en persona

Draco suspiró y rió burlonamente mientras miraba a Crabbe y a Goyle

- Ahora están alucinando – Dijo Goyle

- Las conocieron en persona dice – Repitió Crabbe en medio de espasmos de risa

- Por supuesto que sí fuimos a esa rueda de prensa – Dijo Harry indignado – En cambio a ustedes no los vimos por ningún lado

- Yo llegué tarde – Contestó Draco – No pude pasar, había mucha gente y ya no dejaban pasar a nadie más, por eso es que no creo que ustedes hayan podido pasar – Concluyó mirándolos despectivamente

Luna rió también

- Quizá los guardias no aceptaron el soborno del señor Malfoy – Comentó la rubia de mirada soñadora

Draco ignoró el comentario pero los rostros de Crabbe y Goyle les indicaron a todos que Luna tenía razón

- Ni siquiera me hizo falta alguna ir a esa rueda de prensa porque una semana antes mis amigos aquí presentes y yo – Señaló a Crabbe y a Goyle – Asistimos al concierto que dio la banda en Londres, fue sencillamente espectacular, grandioso, escúchenlo bien, tuvimos el gran honor de asistir al último concierto de la gira

- ¿Podrían superar eso? – Inquirió Crabbe con una ceja alzada

- No lo creo – Respondieron Draco y Goyle al unísono

Harry sonrió, abrió su ejemplar de la biografía y les mostró su autógrafo firmado por las cuatro integrantes de la banda:

Para Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, con mucho amor, de parte de tus amigas y también admiradoras, Emily, Espina, Sasha y Gloria

Draco quedó pasmado al igual que sus amigos, pero no tanto como cuando los demás también mostraron sus autógrafos y fotografías con las chicas, hasta Neville quedó boquiabierto

- De… de seguro… hechizaron esa fotografía – Titubeó Malfoy

Los demás rieron

- ¿Sucede algo aquí? – Preguntó la voz de Remus Lupin detrás de los Slytherins – Váyanse a su compartimiento ahora mismo

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, el tren al fin se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, los prefectos de las cuatro casas bajaron primero del tren en compañía de los aurores y delegados, pues tendrían que mantener el orden y conducir hasta Hagrid a los alumnos de primero, aunque en lugar del semigigante solo vieron a la profesora Grubby – Plank.

Más tarde todos entraban al gran comedor, de fondo en la mesa de los profesores yacían todos ellos incluyendo a Dumbledore que estaba más sonriente que nunca, todos notaron que ésta vez habían dos asientos vacíos en aquella mesa, de seguro uno de ellos pertenecía al que sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras aunque no veían ninguna cara nueva entre los profesores, la otra silla vacía no sabían a quién pertenecía. También notaron que al fondo de la gran sala, cerca de la mesa de los profesores había una plataforma muy grande con un gran bulto encima cubierto por una manta dorada y los alumnos se preguntaban que les tendría preparado Dumbledore, incluso los profesores parecían intrigados porque de vez en cuando echaban miradas de expectación hacia allí, sobre todo Snape y McGonagall.

Cuando todos tomaron asiento, McGonagall se levantó del suyo y se encamino hacia afuera para buscar a los alumnos de primero que formaban una larga fila tras de ella, cuando todos pasaron al gran comedor dio inicio la ceremonia de selección de las casas, era un momento de gran expectación, alumnos, profesores, el señor Filch y hasta los aurores que estaban resguardando Hogwarts escuchaban atentos la canción del sombrero, al terminar la ceremonia, todos aplaudían con gran algarabía y Dumbledore dio permiso para que empezara el banquete, las decenas de aurores tuvieron que ocupar las mesas del colegio para poder cenar. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban felices de poder compartir la mesa con Remus y Nymphadora. Al término del banquete, Dumbledore se colocó frente al atril y todos esperaban sus palabras de bienvenida

- Buenas noches a todos – Saludó el anciano – Hoy damos comienzo a otro año más en Hogwarts, quiero felicitar a los nuevos alumnos y darles la bienvenida así como también quiero saludar a nuestros viejos alumnos, quiero decirles también que estoy particularmente satisfecho de poder contar con el departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia ya que nos encontramos en tiempos en que debemos cuidarnos, por lo tanto les suplico que no intenten romper las reglas

Al decir esto Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se miraron entre si y rieron burlonamente

- Si claro con eso de que Lord… Quien – tú - sabes ha vuelto – Se burló Seamus

Dean rió

- Pues aunque no me crean ni a mí ni a Dumbledore, eso es cierto – Dijo Harry indignado

Hermione le hizo señas para que prestara atención al discurso del director

- Pero ahora quiero que solo pensemos en cosas buenas porque tengo unos maravillosos anuncios para ustedes – Continuó el anciano – Como se podrán dar cuanta al igual que en años anteriores, la materia de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras volvió a quedar sin profesor, pero ese problema está resuelto ya que he traído de nuevo a alguien que sé que les va a encantar, pues mientras impartió la materia recibió muchos elogios

- No me digan que ha traído de nuevo a Lockhart – Dijo Ron componiendo un gesto de agonía

- No lo creo – Contestó Hermione intrigada

- Es un honor para mí anunciarles al profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras… Remus Lupin

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque él supuestamente iba a Hogwarts solo como Auror, por supuesto tanto él como sus compañeros estaban al tanto de su nombramiento, pero decidieron dar la sorpresa. Remus caminó entonces en medio de un griterío y aplausos (Menos de la mesa de Slytherin) hasta su silla en la mesa de profesores al lado de Snape que aplaudía sin ganas

- ¡Bravo! – Gritaba Harry feliz

- Y todavía hay más – Siguió Dumbledore señalando la plataforma con el bulto cubierto por la manta dorada – Porque tengo una agradable sorpresa para ustedes, solo les pido un poco de orden por favor – Luego se volvió hacia la puerta del salón de trofeos y dijo: - Ya pueden salir

Pero aparentemente nadie salió de aquella habitación aunque todos vieron cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y luego se cerró, posteriormente vieron que la parte de atrás de la cubierta dorada sobre la plataforma se levantaba ligeramente y luego una mano femenina salió de debajo de dicha cubierta y lanzó hacia afuera un montón de tela plateada

- Tuvieron que usar capas invisibles para no arruinar la sorpresa – Dijo Dumbledore entretanto el señor Filch se apresuraba a coger las capas del suelo

Todo el mundo permanecía expectante, con la mirada fija en aquel bulto grande, incluyendo los aurores y los profesores los cuales no tenían idea de la nueva locura de Dumbledore

- Ahora sí, creo que están listas – Dijo el anciano con entusiasmo mientras con su varita apuntaba la manta dorada sobre la gran plataforma, las velas que alumbraban la estancia se encendían y apagaban como luces de discoteca al tiempo que el director anunciaba con voz de fanfarria – Con _ustedeeees Las Brujas de Macbeth_

Con un movimiento de la varita de Dumbledore la manta que había sobre la plataforma se desvaneció revelando a la banda femenina, Severus entornó los ojos al instante y se pasó las manos por el rostro en señal de fastidio, Nymphadora estaba estupefacta al igual que los alumnos que empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear cuando escucharon los primeros acordes de una guitarra cuyo sonido era idéntico a las guitarras eléctricas muggles, solo que éstas no usaban electricidad, posteriormente el sonido retumbante de la batería, el bajo y la gaita

- Buenas noches Hogwaaaaarts – Saludó Emily, la vocalista y guitarrista a través del micrófono mágico que más bien era un cono de bronce pagado a una barra vertical del mismo material, pero que sin duda amplificaba la voz como los micrófonos de los muggles – Vamos todos a rockear con éste tema ¿lo conocen?

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a saltar y a bailar al ritmo de la música

- Adoro esa canción – Dijo Hermione – _Baila como un hipogrifo_ es mi canción favorita

- Claro, como no paraste de bailarla como loca el año pasado con Krum – Comentó Ron, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego siguió bailando

- ¡Oh Albus! – Expresó McGonagall muy sonriente

- Muchas gracias a todos y sobre todo al profesor Dumbledore por ésta oportunidad – Expresó Emily cuando hubo terminado la canción

El viejo se ubicó junto a la banda para hacer un último anuncio

- El anuncio que estoy a punto de hacerles creo que es el mejor de todos – Comenzó – Todos saben que las chicas se tomaran un año sabático y con eso aprovecho para desmentir los rumores de separación de la banda, éste año lo usarán para viajar o para realizar alguna actividad que les sirva de crecimiento personal, lo cual nos lleva a la última sorpresa de la noche, porque la señorita Emily Smith se quedará con nosotros en Hogwarts para ayudar al profesor Musbick de música

El diminuto profesor Musbick que al igual que el profesor Flitwick de encantamientos estaba sentado sobre un montón de libros que a su vez estaban sobre su asiento, tuvo que ponerse de pie sobre ellos para que todos lo vieran; los alumnos apenas podían creer su suerte, ¿Emily, Emily de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ se quedaría con ellos en el colegio y además impartiendo clases de música?

- Muy ordenadamente pueden venir a saludar a la banda y a dar la bienvenida a la señorita Smith – Dijo Dumbledore retirándose

Nymphadora al igual que algunos aurores jóvenes se unieron a la fila de chicos como si se tratase de unos adolescentes más, Crabbe y Goyle le abrían paso a Draco entre los demás y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos, Lee Jordan y Neville se unieron a Luna, a Cho y a los demás para reunirse con la banda que firmaba autógrafos

- Quédate tú también Espina, te amamos – Solicitó Fred

- Nosotras también los estaremos visitando chicos – Respondió ella

- Gloria llévame contigo a tu viaje – Le dijo George

- Cuando salgas del colegio cariño – Le respondió la simpática bruja

- Sasha eres preciosa – Le dijo Lee Jordan

- Gracias cariño – Tú también eres muy guapo

- ¡Que estupidez! – Dijo Severus desde su asiento mirando la escena – Ahora también estarán en Hogwarts, no están conformes con molestar allá afuera

- ¿Qué dices Snape? - Preguntó Remus muy sonriente - Todo el mundo las adora ¿Tú no?

- Yo no soy todo el mundo Lupin

- Además no se quedará la banda completa, solo la vocalista – Añadió Remus

- La peor de todas según recuerdo – Contestó Severus con desdén, Ahora sabía que Emily era nada más y nada menos que la revoltosa señorita Smith - La más arrogante y la más rebelde de todas, esas chicas me recuerdan a cierto grupo de inadaptados sociales que una vez estuvieron en éste colegio

- Gracias por comparar a los merodeadores con una banda tan exitosa Severus – Contestó Remus con simpatía tomando en el aire la indirecta del profesor de pociones

Más tarde y después de tocar un par de canciones más. De las cuales una de ellas era una balada rock y que Severus disfrutó disimuladamente, Espina, Sasha y Gloria se fueron entre el lamento de sus fans aunque por otro lado esos mismos fans estaban felices de que la vocalista se quedara en Hogwarts. Ella se dirigió al despacho que le asignaron, unos aurores tuvieron que escoltarla porque los alumnos no dejaban de asediarla y el resto de los chicos se fue a sus salas comunes a descansar. Ron, Harry y Hermione muy emocionados atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda mientras comentaban la maravillosa sorpresa de Dumbledore.


	6. Do, Re, Mi

Al día siguiente, los chicos despertaron con el alba debido a la emoción de tener a una gran estrella del espectáculo dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, los chicos se concentraron todos en las diversas salas comunes para esperar a que se hiciera la hora para ir a desayunar. En la de Gryffindor, el trio de oro no era la excepción. Cuando el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea anunció la hora tan anhelada, todos atravesaron el hueco del retrato y salieron casi en tropel con dirección al gran comedor, en vano eran los esfuerzos de Hermione para hacer que los emocionados estudiantes no corrieran por los corredores

- Ronald, tú también eres prefecto, deberías dar el ejemplo – Decía la joven muy irritada corriendo detrás de Ron y Harry

Una vez ubicados en sus mesas, todos observaron que Emily no estaba presente en la mesa de los profesores y eso causó nerviosismo entre los chicos

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntaba Seamus Finnigan a la profesora McGonagall mientras ésta le entregaba su horario de clases

- Si se refiere usted a la señorita Smith – Contestó la profesora McGonagall – Todavía no ha llegado a desayunar, pero no se ha ido del castillo ni nada parecido ¿Satisfecho?

El joven asintió y los demás se tranquilizaron hasta que vieron entrar a la joven cantante, todos comenzaron a aplaudirla y a vitorearla. Severus fruncía los labios y entornaba los ojos. Ella iba vestida con un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color, con una calavera al frente; por encima de la ropa, vestía una túnica azabache que estaba rasgada a propósito en el dobladillo; en su muñeca izquierda ligeramente se asomaba por debajo de la manga de la túnica un brazalete adornado con púas de metal y calzaba unas botas también negras con detalles y pequeñas cadenas de metal. La larga melena rubia con puntas de color rosa chicle de la hermosa chica, caía en cascada hasta su estrechísima cintura y había resaltado sus bellos ojos azul celeste con bastante delineador y sombra negra; en fin, su apariencia correspondía con lo que era, toda una diva del Rock

- Por eso no soporto a las celebridades, siempre quieren llamar la atención – Dijo el profesor de pociones - Es por ello que la señorita Smith llegó tarde hoy, porque quería que la recibieran rindiéndole pleitesía, además parece una pordiosera con esa apariencia

- Sé que las celebridades nunca han sido de tu agrado – Contestó Dumbledore muy sonriente a su lado – Sino Pregúntale a Harry, pero ni Emily ni Harry tienen la culpa de que la gente los ame

- Aunque la verdad es que actualmente Potter no puede decir lo mismo – Respondió Severus refiriéndose a lo que decía _El Profeta_ acerca de que Harry mentía al decir que Voldemort había vuelto, y para su desgracia, Emily tomó asiento a su lado

- ¡Que tal! – Lo saludó acompañando la expresión con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Cómo estás Snape?

- Profesor Snape para usted señorita Smith – Respondió él con seriedad y su acostumbrado tono de voz pausado

- ¡Uhhhh! – Expresó la chica abriendo mucho sus ojos azules entretanto sonreía burlonamente – Ya veo que sigues siendo un gruñón

- Y yo veo que usted sigue siendo la misma chica revoltosa y desagradable de siempre – Respondió él

Ella rió divertida lo que molestó a Severus, ahora recordaba con más claridad las veces que lidiaba con la rebeldía de la joven

- ¿Por qué no le colocas azúcar a tu cereal? Tal vez te quite lo amargado – Comentó Emily al fin

Él la fulminó con la mirada y ella por su parte, muy sonriente saludaba a los alumnos desde su lugar, nadie dejaba de mirarla, en especial los chicos que alternaban su atención entre su comida y la bellísima cantante que en ese momento untaba un poco de mermelada en una tostada

- ¡Por Merlín! Que hermosa es – Dijo Colin Creve con expresión plácida en el rostro

- Ya quisiera yo ser esa tostada para estar en sus labios – Agregó Fred con la misma expresión

- ¡Chicos! – Espetó Hermione riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza

Cuando hubo pasado un rato, Harry revisaba su horario de clases

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó el niño que vivió atragantándose con el jugo de calabaza

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Tenemos dos horas de pociones con Slytherin – Respondió él

En la mesa de los profesores, Emily le decía algo al profesor Dumbledore el cual ya se había terminado sus huevos con tocino y su habitual café con leche, entonces se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su atril

- Su atención por favor – Solicitó el director – Primero que todo quiero desearles muy buenos días además de un feliz primer día de clases, es necesario anunciarles también que el horario de clases que sus respectivos jefes de casa le entregaron, puede variar de acuerdo a la decisión que ustedes tomen con respecto a lo que la señorita Smith y el profesor Musbick tienen que ofrecerles a continuación – Dijo esto último mirando a Emily que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él, Musbick hizo lo mismo – Sin más que decirles, los dejo con su cantante favorita

Emily rió y los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo

- Muchas gracias chicos y a ustedes también profesores Dumbledore y Musbick por esta maravillosa oportunidad – Contestó ella muy simpática, Musbick abrazó la pierna de la muchacha ya que al ser tan bajito era lo único que alcanzaba – Como todos saben, estaré ayudando al profesor Musbick en sus clases de música y como también saben esas clases no son obligatorias, por lo tanto no aparecen en el horario de clases de todos los alumnos sino en los horarios de los que están estudiando la asignatura desde cursos anteriores.

- Es una bendición que yo pertenezca al coro de Hogwarts desde primero – Comentó Dean Thomas

- Será un honor que ella sea quien nos enseñe en compañía del profesor Musbick – Añadió Lavender muy emocionada ya que también cursaba las clases de música

- Lo que queremos el profesor Musbick y yo – Continuó Emily - Es incentivarlos a todos, a la mayor cantidad de alumnos posible, a expresarse a través del bello arte de la música, por lo tanto, sin importar el curso en el que estén o si han estudiado o no la asignatura desde el primer curso, ambos los exhortamos a todos a que se unan a nosotros

Inmediatamente una gran expresión de felicidad se fue fraguando en los rostros de todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas

- Por lo tanto – Prosiguió el simpático y diminuto Musbick alisándose los bigotes con los dedos – Hemos colocado ese tablero de anuncios al final de la mesa correspondiente a cada casa – Dijo el mago haciéndole una seña con la mano al señor Filch para que descubriera los tableros que estaban tapados con una manta blanca y luego continuó – Para que los que deseen participar en las clases de música apunten sus nombres allí, además déjenme anunciarles que este año habrá cambios ya que como ven no solo veremos música clásica – Dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a Emily

- Está es la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que tenemos tanta afluencia de alumnos amantes de la música, hubo épocas en que la nómina de Musbick fue bastante grande, pero nunca todo el colegio – Dijo Dumbledore – Incluso tus Slytherins se están apuntando Severus, Esto es un milagro

- Tal vez se deba a que usaron a la estrellita como anzuelo para atrapar a niños idiotas a ver si logran meter en sus cabezas huecas algo del Do, Re, Mí que nunca quisieron aprender – Respondió Severus con inquina, estaba molesto ya que sus preciadas clases de pociones tendrían que postergarse hasta que hiciera los ajustes en los horarios de sus alumnos

- ¿Tú también vas a apuntarte Hermione? – Preguntó Ron extrañado viendo como la chica sacaba su pluma de la mochila y se formaba detrás de un numeroso grupo de Gryffindor

- ¿Por qué no? – Respondió ella con indiferencia – A mí me gusta la música

- Es solo que no te imagino cantando o tocando algún instrumento – Respondió el pelirrojo

- Pues para tu información Ronald, yo sé tocar el piano, tomé algunas clases cuando era pequeña – Respondió Hermione - ¿Y tú Harry? ¿Te apuntarás?

Pero Harry no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en Ginny que estaba abrazada a Dean Thomas esperando su turno para apuntarse

- ¡Harry! – Lo llamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez

- ¡Ah! ¡Eh! Disculpen, no los escuché

- Que si vas a apuntarte – Repitió Ron

- Si – Contestó Harry – Me encantaría poder recibir clases de una _Bruja de Macbeth_

Después de dos horas en las que se hubo apuntado todo el alumnado en los tableros, Dumbledore resolvió que al final ese día no habría clases ya que los jefes de casa deberían hacer un ajuste total en los horarios.

Al día siguiente por la mañana después del desayuno, los chicos recibieron sus nuevos horarios

- ¡Maldición! – Rezongó Ron mirando su nuevo horario

- ¿Ahora qué sucede? – Preguntó Hermione

- También nos toca con Slytherin en clases de música – Respondió el chico

Harry también revisó el suyo

- Lo cual quiere decir que tendremos que soportarlos tres horas seguidas porque seguimos teniendo dos horas de pociones con ellos más la hora de música – Añadió Harry

- Bueno véanlo desde este punto de vista – Dijo Hermione echando un vistazo a su horario – Luego del habitual disgusto en las clases con Snape, tendremos un buen gusto con las clases de música, allí podremos liberar tensiones

Una hora más tarde, los Gryffindors y los Slytherins iban camino a las mazmorras y al llegar vieron a Snape que estaba parado frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando con incredulidad a Seamus Finnigan

- ¿A dónde cree que va con esos harapos? – Le preguntó el profesor de pociones al chico señalándole con desdén la túnica rasgada que llevaba puesta

- Es la túnica del colegio – Respondió el chico señalando la insignia de Gryffindor en la parte superior derecha – Solo que ahora tiene un poco de estilo

- Pues tendrá que regresar a su sala común y buscar una túnica decente – Respondió Snape molesto – Y quiero además esa camisa dentro del pantalón y la corbata en el cuello, no en la cabeza ¿De acuerdo?

El chico asintió de mala gana, pero luego sonrió cuando vio a Emily que pasaba por allí en ese momento

- No te preocupes cariño, a mi clase puedes entrar como quieras – Le dijo a Seamus y luego se dirigió a los demás, sacando a Severus de sus casillas – Ya verán como nos divertiremos después de que salgan de este panteón

Todos los alumnos rieron, excepto los Slytherins que también tenían ganas pero se contuvieron; incluso Hermione hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no reír

- Le agradecería señorita Smith que no cuestione mis métodos de enseñanza así como yo no cuestiono los suyos – Saltó Snape mirando con desdén la túnica rasgada que llevaba la artista

- Si claro, como no señor – Respondió ella haciéndole un saludo militar excesivamente burlesco

- No sé qué rayos hace usted aquí en las mazmorras – Comentó Snape cruzado de brazos

- Estaba recorriendo el castillo – Contestó ella - ¿Qué acaso las mazmorras están prohibidas?

Él estaba furioso, sentía que con apenas un día en Hogwarts ya odiaba a esa mujer tanto o más que cuando ella era estudiante, pero él decidió hacer caso omiso y en cambio hizo entrar al aula casi a empujones a los pocos alumnos que quedaron rezagados. Una vez dentro, los adolescentes solo querían que aquellas dos horas pasaran rápido

- Espero que hayan estudiado algo durante el verano – Comenzó a hablar Snape con su tono parsimonioso que tanto desquiciaba a Harry – Aunque no me sorprendería que fuese todo lo contrario, ahora realizaran un antídoto para el veneno de Manticora venenosa, espero que esta vez no se les olvide agregar el ingrediente principal – Al decir esto miró directamente a Harry, posteriormente siguió hablando – Los ingredientes están anotados en la pizarra

El niño que vivió estaba sentado junto a Ron y Hermione y estos tuvieron que pellizcarlo para que él se contuviera de hacer algún comentario que le hiciera perder puntos a Gryffindor en el primer día de clases, cinco minutos después llegó Seamus con una túnica completamente intacta y la corbata en su sitio al igual que la camisa

- Fue demasiado gracioso verle la cara a Snape cuando Emily hizo ese comentario – Dijo Harry sin poder evitar reírse

- Pero eso no estuvo bien – Reprobó Hermione

- Yo te vi reírte – Añadió Ron

- Bueno el hecho de que haya sido gracioso no quiere decir que haya estado bien – Respondió ella

Al cabo de un rato los estudiantes tomaban una muestra de sus pociones llenando un frasco para luego etiquetarlo con sus nombres

- ¿Colocó el bezoar esta vez Potter? – Inquirió Severus con una sonrisa irónica al tomar la muestra del muchacho

Draco no pudo dejar pasar esta oportunidad

- Me parece que debería probarla señor – Dijo el rubio – Haciendo que a Potter lo muerda una Manticora venenosa

Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy soltaron sendas carcajadas y en ese preciso instante en que Harry iba a responder, la campana anunció el cese de la clase

- Menos mal que sonó la campana, de lo contrario Snape te habría castigado y te habrías perdido nuestra primera clase de música – Le dijo Ron mientras subían las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras

Cuando llegaron al aula de música, encontraron al pequeño Musbick y a Emily parados uno al lado del otro junto a la puerta, ambos muy sonrientes, Harry, Ron y Hermione que jamás habían visto el aula de música se quedaron anonadados ante tales dimensiones, era una sala inmensa con diversos instrumentos musicales como: arpas, laudes, guitarras acústicas y también las que emitían el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas sin usar electricidad, había baterías, pianos, bajos, contrabajos, violines, violoncelos, saxofones y demás. También estaban varios atriles con partituras sobre ellos. Todos los instrumentos estaban repartidos por toda el aula y en vez de pupitres había unas gradas bastante largas en el lado derecho de la habitación donde irían ubicados los alumnos

- Pasen adelante – Los invitó Musbick

- Tomen asiento por favor – Dijo Emily muy sonriente, la luz del sol que se colaba por algunos vitrales le daba de lleno sobre el dorado cabello haciéndolo parecer como que irradiaba luz propia, resaltando al mismo tiempo su bellísimo rostro

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Draco mientras la miraba con cara de idiota

- Vamos Draco, sé que es mitad veela pero tampoco es para tanto – Dijo Pansy un tanto molesta

Draco se sintió tonto y entonces decidió disimular ignorando el comentario. Poco a poco fueron llenando las gradas hasta que Musbick comenzó a hablar

- Buenos días queridos chicos, déjenme decirles que para Emily mi vieja alumna y para mí, es un enorme placer recibirlos, estamos muy felices de ver como nuestro grupo creció masivamente

- De hecho – Prosiguió Emily – Tenemos en nuestra lista a todo el colegio, estamos muy felices por ello

- Ahora quisiera saber cuáles de ustedes que no hayan cursado música aquí en Hogwarts tienen algún conocimiento sobre la materia, es decir, canta, baila o toca algún instrumento – Indagó Musbick

Hermione levantó la mano tímidamente

- Yo sé tocar algunas canciones en el piano – Dijo

- ¡Oh muy bien querida! – Aprobó Emily - ¿Alguien más?

Draco fue el segundo, solo que parecía muy temeroso de levantar su mano

- ¿Si? – Inquirió Musbick - ¿Sabe algo de música señor Malfoy?

- To… to… toco la guitarra, bueno solo un poco – Respondió al fin - Pero no sé leer partituras, solo toco de oído

- Así empecé yo – Dijo Emily

Casi toda la clase estaba anonadada, ¿Draco Malfoy sabía tocar la guitarra? ¿Cómo una persona tan hostil y odiosa como él podía tener muestras de sensibilidad como esa? porque para ser músico se necesita sensibilidad, al menos eso era lo que en ese momento les decía Musbick mientras ellos tomaban nota, luego Emily sacó su varita y con ella hizo aparecer en el pizarrón lo que a la mayoría de la clase que no sabía de música le pareció extrañas runas

- ¿Qué son? – Preguntó Neville Longbottom muy fascinado con aquellas figuras

- Es música – Respondió Emily – Es música escrita, necesito que tomen nota de lo que voy a decirles

Todos obedecieron de una vez

- El pentagrama es una pauta compuesta por cinco líneas y cuatro espacios paralelos horizontales y equidistantes entre sí, que sirven para escribir la música – Decía la mujer entretanto todos tomaban notas

- Las claves – Prosiguió Musbick – Son signos que se colocan al principio del pentagrama – Emily señaló el pizarrón donde tenía el dibujo de las líneas y espacios del pentagrama – Y sirven para darle nombre a las líneas y espacios de éste

- ¿Alguien puede decirme cuantas claves existen? – Preguntó Emily

Lavender iba a levantar su mano, pero Hermione se le adelantó levantándose completamente de las gradas para dar su respuesta

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda? – Le preguntó Emily

- Granger, Hermione Granger – Contestó ella, Lavender entornó los ojos y la castaña se dispuso a contestar – Existen tres claves dentro de la música que son: clave de Sol, clave de Fa y clave de Do

- Muy bien señorita Granger – contestó Musbick, cinco puntos para Gryffindor

- ¿No puedes evitar ser una sabelotodo insufrible Granger? – Preguntó Draco

- Tú también tendrás tu oportunidad de contestar si así lo deseas Draco – respondió Emily – Así que por favor no seas descortés ¿Si cariño?

- Ya… ya… se aprendió mi nombre – Musitó Draco atontado haciendo reír a Crabbe y a Goyle. Pansy bufó ofendida

- ¿Podría alguien decirme para que se usa normalmente la clave de sol? – Inquirió Musbick

Lavender al fin se salió con la suya

- La clave de sol es utilizada en solfeo por voces blancas, es decir, mujeres y niños y por instrumentos de sonido agudo – Contestó la chica recibiendo cinco puntos más para su casa

Luego, por orden de Emily todos sacaron su cuaderno con hojas de pergamino en las que estaban previamente dibujadas líneas de pentagrama (Estos eran regalos del colegio) y copiaron en ellas las figuras que estaban dibujadas en el pizarrón y después de mostrarles cómo se llamaban y cuánto tiempo valían los hizo calentar la voz con ejercicios para proseguir al solfeo de las notas

- Todos muy atentos – Solicitó la joven mujer llamando la atención de todos hacía la pizarra que ella señalaba con la varita - Está es una redonda, ya dijimos que valía cuatro tiempos, está en la línea de "mí" así que quiero que me den esta nota

Casi todos la entonaron perfectamente a excepción de Crabbe y Goyle que parecía que se habían tragado una sirena del lago negro

- Hagan el favor de callarse, lastiman mis oídos – Gritó Ron, Hermione le hincó el codo en las costillas

- Solo les hace falta un poco de práctica – Dijo Musbick

Luego de una hora que a los chicos les pareció solo minutos la clase había concluido y Emily fue la primera en salir del aula llevándose tremenda sorpresa al ver a Severus plantado frente a la puerta del aula y asomándose por la puerta entreabierta

- ¿Qué hacías aquí Snape? – Preguntó ella con su sonrisa encantadora y que a él le parecía burlona – No sabía que te gustara la música, puedes entrar a la siguiente clase si quieres así podríamos escucharte solfear algunas notas

Él la fulminó con la mirada como ya acostumbraba hacer

- Yo solo venía a buscar a Malfoy – Respondió lacónicamente


	7. Una contienda en la sala de profesores

Las semanas fueron pasando yya estaba finalizando el mes de octubre; en aquel momento Severus se encontraba solo en el salón de profesores mientras todos los demás estaban en el estadio de Quidditch donde Gryffindor se debatía con Hufflepuff, Snape agradecía a Dios que ninguno de sus colegas había entrado a la sala de profesores a molestarlo, disfrutaba su soledad, le gustaba estar así cuando meditaba sus cosas. Allí estaba él degustando una taza de té mientras navegaba en sus cavilaciones, aún no podía sacar a Julieth de su mente, le era imposible y él no entendía porque, se recriminaba así mismo, pero cualquier esfuerzo por olvidarla era en vano; sin embargo por otra parte había notado que muchas veces el recuerdo de Julieth era opacado por la revoltosa imagen de Emily Smith, la vocalista de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ que actualmente enseñaba música en Hogwarts; era algo bizarro porque si bien el comportamiento alocado de la chica lo desquiciaba, también sentía que le gustaba estar a su lado, y le encantaba mirarla y seguirla a donde quiera que ella iba sin que esta se diera cuenta, definitivamente no podía negar que era extraordinariamente bella, aunque ella se empeñase en usar siempre ropa negra y muchas veces desgarrada a propósito que le daban un aspecto rudo, nada podía opacar esa belleza que solo podía poseer alguien que descendiese de una veela y lo mejor de todo era que carecía de vanidad alguna, parecía que la chica desconocía su belleza o quisiera prescindir de ella, todo lo contrario a Julieth que siendo mucho menos hermosa que Emily sentía que se merecía el mundo nada más por existir, bueno no en vanollevaba sangre Malfoy en sus venas; no podía creerlo, sin proponérselo las estaba comparando

En ese justo instante la puerta de la sala se abrió y la mitad veela motivo de los suspiros de millones de fans en el mundo mágico entró en ella; en su hombro derecho y atada a una correa le colgaba una guitarra; Severus tomó un ejemplar de _El profeta_ que tenía sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerlo, o al menos fingía que lo hacía. Ella muy sonriente como siempre cerró la puerta tras de sí, echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala y comprobó que solo estaban Snape y ella

- Buenos días Snape – Lo saludó dirigiéndose a la tetera que estaba al fondo, justo detrás de él

- Buenos días – Respondió él arrastrando las palabras – No sé cuántas veces debo recordarle señorita Smith que para usted soy el profesor Snape

- ¡Bah! Esas son tonterías, tú y yo ahora somos colegas ¿No? Más bien deberías llamarme por mi nombre – Contestó la chica haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano

- No me gustan las confianzas y usted lo sabe bien – Respondió Severus

Pero haciendo caso omiso de lo que él acababa de decir y después de destapar la tetera Emily agregó:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Snape, te tragaste todo el té y no me dejaste ni un poco

Él bajó el periódico y se giró para mirarla con una ceja alzada

- No lo preparé para usted – Dijo escuetamente

- Eso no importa – Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que llenaba la tetera con agua y luego la apuntaba con la varita – Que bueno que no olvidé como convertir el agua en té, el crédito es de McGonagall

Él entornó los ojos y volvió a su "lectura". Ella se sirvió una taza de té y le ofreció a él, Severus no respondió sino que sin apartar la vista del periódico le acercó su taza para que ella le sirviera

- De nada – Respondió Emily irónicamente

Severus volvió a bajar el periódico para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos azules resaltados con esa sombra negra que los hacía parecer aún más enigmáticos

- Se lo agradezco señorita Smith – Dijo lentamente

Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió

- Así está mejor – Respondió ella

Severus volvió a su periódico y ella en cambio se acomodó en su silla y subió ambos pies a la mesa haciendo sonar las delgadas cadenas que pendían de sus botas, tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, era una bella melodía pero al parecer desconcentraba de su lectura al profesor de pociones que volvió a colocar su periódico sobre la mesa

- Si no puede dejar de tocar al menos baje los pies de la mesa– Ordenó molesto

Ella resopló, se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferencia y continuó tocando en la misma posición en que estaba. Él estaba sumamente molesto, odiaba que ella lo desafiara pero intentó seguir el consejo que le había dado el buen Dumbledore, tenía que ignorarla. Ella dejó de tocar por un instante y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, luego continuó tocando, pero esta vez ya no era aquella dulce melodía sino un ritmo un poco más rápido; Severus tomó su varita e hizo aparecer un par de orejeras las cuales se colocó de inmediato, ella sonrió y continuó con su rock and roll; Severus bajó el periódico por debajo de sus ojos y contempló a la muchacha que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo bailar su rubia melena, lucía hermosa sin duda alguna, pero él no podía evitar molestarse ante el desafío de la chica, pues ella continuaba con los pies sobre el escritorio ¿Quién se creía que era?

- Creo haberle dicho hace rato que bajara los pies de la mesa – Repitió ahora haciendo a un lado su periódico y las orejeras

- No lo haré – Respondió Emily sin dejar de tocar la guitarra – Si te molesta que suba mis pies a la mesa, pues puedes sentarte en ese sillón – Le dijo señalando con su cabeza un sillón verde de orejas que estaba junto a una ventana desde la cual se apreciaba el estadio de quidditch

- No tengo porque hacer eso – Respondió él

- O si prefieres te puedes ir de la sala y así tampoco tienes que oírme tocar

- Le recuerdo que yo ya estaba aquí cuando usted llegó, así que en todo caso quien tiene que irse es usted – Dijo Snape incorporándose de la silla abruptamente, ya lo estaba sacando de quicio – Baje los pies de la maldita mesa y váyase

Ella dejó de tocar, pasó la cinta que sostenía la guitarra por encima de su cabeza para dejarla sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y desafió a Snape con la mirada levantando una ceja sin siquiera moverse, no iba a obedecerle, no iba a bajar los pies de la mesa por nada del mundo y mucho menos se retiraría de la sala

- Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie – Dijo arrastrando las palabras – Nunca lo he hecho, ni siquiera de mis padres

¿Quién rayos se creía que era esa mujer? Nadie desafiaba a Snape y vivía para contarlo, tenía que hacer algo rápido, tenía que demostrarle que ella estaba en el territorio de él y que si ella no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia, entonces él doblegaría su carácter como fuese posible

- Le dije que bajara los pies de la mesa y se largara de aquí – Repitió él señalando la puerta

- Y yo te dije que no recibo ordenes de nadie y mucho menos de un amargado e idiota como tú que pierde la paciencia con cualquier cosa – Espetó Emily molesta

Ahora sí que había ido demasiado lejos, pensó Snape, ella tenía que obedecer a como dé lugar, de modo que se encaminó hasta ella, tomó sus pies con una mano y los empujó violentamente fuera de la mesa, ella lo miró incrédula y se incorporó de la silla hecha una fiera

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES SNAPE?– Gritó furiosa

- Soy Severus Snape la persona que la ha hecho seguir las reglas, gracias por obedecer señorita Smith – Contestó él con su tono de voz parsimonioso y una sonrisa irónica en los labios

- A MI NADIE ME HACE OBEDECER, ¿ME OYES? – Volvió a gritar ella empujándolo esta vez, pero Severus la tomó por ambos brazos y la desafió con sus penetrantes ojos negros

- ¿Quién es ahora la que perdió la paciencia? – Le preguntó entretanto ella se removía tratando de zafarse, con la respiración entrecortada por la ira –Siempre te creíste la gran cosa por ser la hija de una familia millonaria y ahora quieres hacer lo que te place solo porque eres una estrella del espectáculo, pero déjame recordarte princesa del rock, que aquí no eres una estrella, aquí solo eres una más de nosotros y nadie te va a rendir pleitesías – Concluyó al fin tuteándola

Emily no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Snape en ese momento, ella jamás había querido tal cosa, no iba a admitirlo, pero sus palabras la hirieron, ella no era una persona superficial, por el contrario siempre había huido de las personas así, siempre había tratado de ser lo más humilde posible, es solo que él… bueno él siempre había sido un hombre difícil, todo el tiempo encontrando defectos en los demás menos en los Slytherins, siempre amonestando y queriendo dominar a los demás, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que intentaran doblegarla, jamás se lo permitió a nadie, de hecho en casa siempre fue la oveja negra por esa misma razón, y por eso le encantaba hacer rabiar a quien la criticase, para demostrar que ella jamás cambiaría

- Eso no es cierto – Respondió ella zafándose al fin –Lo que pasa es que tú juzgas por tu condición, tú eres un ególatra que te crees mejor que todo el mundo, pero no lo eres Snape, solo eres un tonto de cabello grasiento – Concluyó dando media vuelta para tomar su guitarra

Pero esas palabras que ella soltó,a Severus le hicieron recordar tanto las palabras de James Potter y los merodeadores cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, que no pudo evitar llenarse de ira

- No irás a ningún lado – Le dijo tomándola del brazo

- ¡Que rayos!...

- Retira lo que dijiste artista de medio pelo – Le dijo él

- No lo haré – Contestó ella con determinación – Lo que dije es la vedad, ahora suéltame

- Pues no te soltaré hasta que hayas retirado tus palabras y además reconozcas que la ególatra aquí eres tú

- De acuerdo – Dijo ella – No vas a soltarme ¿No?

Severus negó con la cabeza

- Pues veamos si no lo haces – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona – Yo también te obligaré a obedecer

Al terminar de decir esto, con la mano izquierda que era la que tenía libre le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago que efectivamente lo obligó a soltarla

- Eres una maldita salvaje – Espetó él molesto, estaba encorvado tratando de recuperar el aire, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder esa batalla, según él aun no terminaba y no iba a quedar derrotado

- Simplemente te lo pedí por las buenas y no obedeciste – Le dijo ella tomándolo por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla - ¡Que patético eres!

Ahora lo sabía, sus palabras no solo le recordaban a los merodeadores sino también a Julieth, no podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacerla pagar, de modo que se incorporó y aprovechando que la tenía bastante cerca volvió a tomarla, pero esta vez por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él violentamente y ella abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa colocando sus manos a la altura del pecho de él para tratar de separarlo

- ¿Que rayos haces Snape? – Inquirió incrédula mientras él acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, cada vez más y más

- Solo te daré una lección para que sepas quien manda – Contestó él cuando ya rozaba la nariz de ella

Emily estaba anonadada ¿De verdad él se atrevería a besarla? No sonaba lógico, no viniendo de una persona como Severus Snape, estaba en shock, no podía moverse si quiera, él también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, pero sin saber porque no podía detenerse.

Justo en ese preciso instante en que los labios de Snape ya casi tocaban los de Emily que giraba el rostro para evitar el contacto, la puerta se abrió y Albus Dumbledore entró, la impresión fue tal queSeverus no pudo reaccionar y permaneció sujetando a Emily contra sí, solo que había desviado la mirada de ella y la había posado sobre el director, ella en cambio sí reaccionó y aprovechando que él había aflojado la fuerza de constricción, lo empujó obligándolo a soltarla y a retroceder, en ese momento ambos se ruborizaron al extremo cuando advirtieron la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Dumbledore y cuando éste empezó a hablar

- Disculpen si interrumpí algo – Dijo el anciano sin poder evitar reírse – De verdad no fue mi intención

- No interrumpiste nada abuelito, solo discutíamos – Le contestó Emily nerviosa, dándole una palmada cariñosa en el brazo mientras tomaba su guitarra y se marchaba lo más rápido posible

Severus respiró hondamente, sabía lo que le venía

- Vaya manera de discutir muchacho – Espetó palmeándole el hombro – Al parecer ya olvidaste a esa mala mujer – Dijo refiriéndose a Julieth

Severus le tenía mucha confianza a Dumbledore, pero aun así nunca había querido revelarle sus penas amorosas,sin embargo el anciano que lo conocía bastante bien y además lo consideraba un hijo, siempre había terminado por descubrirlo hasta que al final a él no le quedaba más remedio que confesar. Pero en este momento tal y como lo había hecho cuando el director descubrió lo que él sentía por Lily y luego por Julieth, trató de cambiar la conversación

- ¿la señorita Smith es tu nieta? – Inquirió rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión – No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras hijos

- Realmente no lo es – Respondió Dumbledore mirándolo con suspicacia – Me refiero a que lamentablemente no lleva mi sangre, pero ella adora llamarme así y a mí me gusta, pero no intentes cambiarme el tema

- No intento nada Albus

- Dime, ¿Ya olvidaste a Julieth? Emily y tú hacen buena pareja a pesar de las diferencias, aunque te confieso que nunca me imaginé que tú y ella…

- Entre Emily y yo no hay nada Albus

- Si hasta la tuteas – Contestó Dumbledore divertido – Ella es un poco loca si, y muy diferente a ti pero ya sabes, polos opuestos se atraen – Concluyó juntando paralelamente ambos dedos índice

- Albus, entre la señorita Smith y yo no hay nada, ella es una revoltosa, una rebelde sin causa, arrogante, insoportable ¿Cómo podría fijarme en alguien así? La detesto tanto como detesto a Potter

- Si claro – Contestó Dumbledore mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación desde donde podía ver a Emily bajo el haya, tocando su guitarra rodeada por varios adolescentes – Aunque no lo creas ella es una buena chica hijo no como…

- No la nombres – Lo interrumpió Severus antes de que él continuara – No quiero que me hables de ella

- ¿Aun piensas en ella?

Severus no contestó, lo que Albus interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa, se giró de la ventana y tomó a Severus por los hombros, él en cambio miraba al piso, estaba avergonzado de sentir algo por alguien que no valía la pena, que lo había humillado y se había burlado de él pisoteando su orgullo

- Tienes que intentarlo Severus – Le dijo el anciano con voz paternal – Esa mujer pudo ser tu perdición, no sé qué habría pasado si te hubieses casado con ella, es una mortifaga de corazón, una asesina

- Lo sé Albus, créeme que lo sé, pero no sé qué sucedió conmigo, he intentado olvidarla, no sabes cuánto, pero… es imposible

Dumbledore soltó a Severus y se acarició la barba como meditando una posibilidad

- ¿Y si te hechizó?– Inquirió – ¿Si te doblegó de algún modo?

Snape frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza como si Dumbledore hubiese dicho algo sumamente absurdo

- ¿Qué dices? Eso es completamente ilógico, no es que yo sea el mejor de los magos, pero modestia aparte no creo que puedan hechizarme tan fácilmente

- ¡Oh Severus! Suspiró Dumbledore dando vueltas en torno a él – Te sorprendería las cosas que pueden lograr las mujeres con su astucia

- No… eso es completamente absurdo Albus

El anciano se detuvo de nuevo frente a Severus, volvió a palmearle el hombro cariñosamente y lo condujo hasta la ventana para que viera a la chica tocando y cantando mientras sus fans coreaban sus canciones

- Como sea – Dijo – De todos modos ¿Por qué no te das una nueva oportunidad hijo? A veces la felicidad está frente a nosotros y nos negamos a verla

- Estás loco – Respondió él

Severus se apartó del anciano y de la ventana ¿Acaso estaba chiflado? Él no quería pasar por lo mismo una vez más, además la revolucionaria de Emily Smith sería la última persona con la que él podría considerar ser feliz


	8. Es una heronia

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se sentía muy extraño sin sus amigos, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ambos eran prefectos y debían revisar que todo estuviese en orden en los pasillos, ya había pasado mucho rato y de seguro no tardaban en regresar, como no tenían deberes, Harry se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego a leer la biografía de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_, pero en ese momento escuchó cuando Seamus hablaba con Dean mientras bajaban las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones y decía muy claramente y en voz alta para que Harry se enterara, que Dumbledore y él estaban chiflados, el niño que vivió completamente molesto se levantó de su asiento, arrojó el libro sobre el sofá y se encaminó hacia ambos apretando los puños

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Seamus? – Lo desafió

- Supongo que escuchaste muy bien ¿No es así? – Le respondió Dean

- Mi madre casi no me deja venir de nuevo al colegio por lo que decía _El Profeta_ sobre ti – Añadió Seamus muy molesto – Y lo peor de todo es que Dumbledore te apoya, no es más que un chiflado como tú, otro…

- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices sobre Dumbledore – Espetó Harry amenazándolo con su varita, Seamus también sacó la suya

- Ya basta chicos – Decía Dean asustado por cómo se estaba volviendo la situación

Los demás que estaban en la sala común solo observaban atónitos

- Será mejor que cierres la boca Dean, y en cuanto a ti, me importa un bledo lo que opinen tú y tu tonta madre

- Retira lo que dijiste sobre mi madre – Dijo Seamus

- Oblígame

- ¡Harry! – Gritaron Hermione y Ron al unísono mientras atravesaban el hueco del retrato

Ambos prefectos solventaron la situación, Seamus y Dean regresaron a la habitación. Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento frente al fuego, Harry estaba más calmado, pero aún seguía molesto, su tórax se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente como señal de la ira que estaba conteniendo

- Ya no les prestes atención a esos idiotas Harry – Le aconsejó Ron

- Es que ya estoy harto de las estupideces que dicen sobre mí Ron, incluso he escuchado por ahí que yo tuve algo que ver con la muerte de Cedric

- Pero nosotros sabemos que eso no es cierto y con eso debería bastarte – Repuso Hermione

- Bueno, tienes razón Hermione – Reconoció Harry y le sonrió – Gracias a ambos

- No hay de que – Respondió Ron

- Si, más bien concentrémonos en relajarnos ya que no tenemos deberes – Dijo Hermione tomando el libro que Harry estaba leyendo anteriormente, dejó el marca libros en la página que estaba leyendo Harry y avanzó hasta los capítulos finales – Ya yo voy por aquí – Dijo, se dispuso a leer y añadió más tarde: - ¿Sabían que Espina fue novia de Barty Crounch junior cuando estudiaban aquí?

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntaron Harry y Ron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo

- Si, esta biografía está muy buena, dice muchas cosas que jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado, dice que por supuesto en ese entonces nadie imaginaba que clase de persona era Barty Crounch – Contestó Hermione – También dice que los padres de él no estaban de acuerdo con la relación

- Bueno, ya saben cómo era Barty Crounch padre – Añadió Harry - ¿Saben? Yo estuve leyendo un capitulo donde dice que los padres de Emily no estaban de acuerdo con que ella fuese músico

- Claro – Respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros – Son los Smith, una familia millonaria y sangre limpia, de la misma calaña de los Malfoy

- ¿Los conoces? – Inquirió Hermione

- No, bueno, no personalmente, pero mi padre siempre ha hablado de ese tal Jacob Smith, trabaja en el ministerio de magia, es el jefe en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia y Bill dijo que es el padre de Emily, Emily Smith

- Entonces fue él quien me envió la carta donde decía que me iban a destruir la varita – Añadió Harry con el ceño fruncido, aunque luego me envió otra con la fecha de la vista

- Pobre Emily – Soltó Hermione – Es hija única, y aun así era considerada la oveja negra de su familia, por eso las demás chicas de la banda son consideradas sus hermanas, miren – Señaló una línea en una de las páginas y leyó en voz alta: - "Mi guitarra, mis canciones y mis amigas son mis hermanas"

Al cabo de un rato de conversar, ya la sala común estaba casi vacía, Hermione revisó entonces su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que eran las once y treinta

- Ya es muy tarde chicos – Dijo – Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, ven conmigo Crookshanks

El gato se desperezó y se fue tras la chica con la enorme y peluda cola balanceándose con gracia.

A la mañana siguiente, bajaron a desayunar y cuando el gran comedor estuvo lleno, Dumbledore se dispuso a hablarles:

- Buenos días – Saludó – Como ya todos saben, dentro de una semana será el último día de octubre, es decir, Halloween y me gustaría que lo celebrásemos por todo lo alto, saben que estamos en tiempos difíciles y nos encontramos un poco tensos

Algunos alumnos se miraron unos a otros como cuestionando lo que Dumbledore decía sobre los tiempos difíciles

- Por lo tanto – Continuó el director – Me gustaría que este fuese un año muy alegre, para compensar en parte los horrores que vivimos el año pasado, estoy seguro de que Cedric así lo habría querido, de modo que me gustaría mucho hacer una fiesta de disfraces en la que incluso puedan asistir los familiares de ustedes y también los colegios invitados del año pasado, desde luego todos, repito todos, tendrán que venir disfrazados y eso incluye a los profesores por supuesto

Al decir esto se giró a la mesa de los profesores y miró directamente a Snape, este entornó los ojos, de ninguna manera se uniría a ese jueguito, odiaba las fiestas y más si tenía que disfrazarse, no iba a hacerlo, El resto del gran comedor en cambio estalló en aplausos y vítores, Harry estaba fascinado, los padres y demás familiares estaban invitados a la fiesta, eso significaba que podría ver de nuevo a Sirius, ya lo extrañaba mucho

- El motivo de la fiesta es afianzar los lazos de amistad que nos unen, y atar lazos nuevos entre los que aún no se conocen ya que como les dije el año pasado, mientras más unidos estemos seremos más fuertes, de lo contrario no podremos luchar – Dijo Dumbledore

Los chicos solo aplaudían, les encantaban las fiestas, pero sobre todo se emocionaron cuando escucharon lo último que el director tenía que decir

- Estuve hablando con Emily y me puse también en contacto con el resto de la banda, y ellas están dispuestas a ofrecernos un concierto, el cual hemos decidido que será en el estadio de Quidditch y al término de este tendremos la fiesta en el gran comedor – Concluyó

Emily se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de los profesores y agradeció los aplausos que en ese momento eran para ella

- Sí que tienes fans ¿eh? – Le comentó Lupin sentado junto a ella – Todos te adoran

- Son maravillosos – Respondió ella – Será un placer cantar para ellos

- Solo son una parranda de ineptos que no tienen sentido del gusto – Comentó Snape al otro lado de Lupin

Ella lo ignoró por completo y miró a Lupin entornando los ojos.

Por la tarde, después de las clases de música, Emily se fue junto a su guitarra a tocar bajo la sombra del haya que estaba frente al lago negro, como hacía todas las tardes, algunos alumnos se quedaban a admirarla, otros les pedían canciones que ella gustosa cantaba para ellos. La chica llegó, se sentó en el pasto y se recostó del tronco del gran árbol mientras afinaba las cuerdas, tocó un par de canciones para un corro de alumnos y luego se quedó sola porque los chicos tenían clases de herbología. Y allí estaba ella, evocando de nuevo el recuerdo del traicionero Roger, pero notaba que ahora dolía mucho menos, de pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella y al girar el rostro hacia la derecha vio a Snape que la miraba, él al saberse descubierto desvió la mirada hacia el suelo donde estaba recogiendo algunas hierbas para elaborar sus pociones; Emily recordó el incidente del salón de profesores y posteriormente sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de ese recuerdo, no sabía que bicho le había picado a Snape esa vez, pero estaba segura de que él solo quería molestarla, aunque ella no se lo iba a permitir. En ese momento, Nymphadora Tonks se plantó frente a ella, desde que ambas estaban en Hogwarts nuevamente, se habían hecho muy amigas

- ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti? – Preguntó la Metamorfomaga con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto Dora – Respondió Emily muy sonriente – Hazme un poco de compañía ¿Y bien? ¿Que tal esas rondas por el colegio? ¿No ha habido nada fuera de lugar?

- Nada – Respondió Nymphadora – Aquí en el colegio todo está más tranquilo que un panteón y según Alastor Moody, el jefe de aurores, allá afuera también está muy calmado, pero es algo que nos asusta más

- ¿Piensan que el - que – no debe – ser – nombrado pueda estar asechando? – Inquirió Emily colocando su guitarra a un lado

- ¿Tú también crees que él regresó? – Preguntó Nymphadora

- Por supuesto – Respondió Emily – Cuando llegué aquí al colegio, mi abuelito, es decir, Dumbledore me dijo que él había regresado y yo le creo, desde luego, las chicas de la banda también creen en él y en Harry

- ¿Dumbledore es tu abuelo?

- No, es que así suelo llamarle desde que estudiaba aquí

- ¡Ah! Entiendo, con respecto a tú pregunta sobre si creemos que el que – no – puede – ser – nombrado está al asecho, te puedo responder que sí, no sabemos cómo ni cuándo, pero sabemos que querrá atacar, que quiere crear el caos como lo hizo una vez, pero ya ves que el ministerio se empeña en negarlo todo – Contestó Nymphadora – Por eso es que Dumbledore se empeña en tanta seguridad en el colegio y le pidió a Alastor Moody que nos enviara hasta acá

- Si algo malo llegara a suceder, ni lo mande Dios, será culpa de Fudge – Agregó Emily

- El año pasado fue cuando él regresó y mató a ese chico, a Cedric Diggory – Continuó Nymphadora – Me dijeron que el pobre pertenecía a mi casa, a Hufflepuff, yo asistí a su funeral. Era guapo y también me dijeron que le hacía honor a nuestra casa, era noble y un muy buen chico, no se merecía morir así

- Si, me enteré de todo eso cuando llegue aquí – Contestó Emily – Porque la porquería esa de _El Profeta _nunca mencionó nada al respecto, pobre chico

- Dumbledore solo quiere que tangamos un poco de alegría y los que creemos que el – que - no - debe – ser – nombrado volvió, nos olvidemos un poco de las preocupaciones y de las tensiones, pero eso sí, sin bajar la guardia – Dijo Nymphadora

La campana sonó y algunos estudiantes salieron del interior del castillo, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione que quisieron relajarse un poco bajo la sombra de un árbol

- ¿Qué tanto mira Snape hacia acá? – Inquirió Nymphadora mientras el hombre volvía a centrar su atención en las hierbas que arrancaba en la orilla del lago - ¿Acaso es fan tuyo?

Emily rió divertida

- ¿Bromeas? – Preguntó – Él me odia, no puede verme ni en pintura, ¿No recuerdas que las chicas y yo le hicimos la vida de cuadritos cuando estudiábamos aquí?

Las dos rieron juntas

- Si bueno, Remus me dice que Snape suele compararlas a ustedes con los merodeadores, una pandilla que fundaron Remus y sus amigos en su época de estudiantes, allí estuvo incluso el padre de Harry, eran muy traviesos, algo así como los antecesores de los gemelos Weasley – Dijo Nymphadora

- ¿Remus? ¿Remus Lupin? – Inquirió Emily abriendo mucho sus ojos azules – Pero si él no parece haber sido travieso en lo absoluto

- Bueno, él siempre fue el más tranquilo de su grupo, era el que exhortaba a los demás a seguir las reglas, era algo así como la conciencia de los demás, según me contó él, pero aun así estaba dentro de la pandilla, a lo mejor siempre se necesita a alguien que apacigüe un poco los temperamentos

Emily reflexionó un poco sobre esto mientras miraba a Snape trabajar, él estaba ahora parado sobre un muelle que se extendía a lo largo del lago, hacia su parte más profunda, junto a él estaba una cesta con varias hierbas y raíces dentro; su capa ondeaba tras él a causa del intenso y frio viento de otoño que también arrancaba las escuálidas y amarillas hojas de los árboles. Ella recordó de nuevo el incidente del salón de profesores y una vez más trató de desechar el pensamiento girándose de nuevo a ver a su amiga

- Remus es muy carismático y simpático, es por ello que a pesar de ser tan diferente al resto de los merodeadores logró su amistad – Continuó la Metamorfomaga – Ya ves, él es tan diferente a mí, pero aun así somos buenos amigos

Emily observaba detalladamente a Nymphadora, ella hablaba con tanta pasión sobre Remus Lupin que la hizo sospechar

- Él es muy dulce, muy atento, amble y servicial, es todo un caballero – Decía Nymphadora – Cuando te sientes mal, siempre sabe que decir para reconfortarte y…

- ¿Te gusta? – Inquirió Emily dejando los rodeos a un lado

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo crees Emily? – Inquirió Nymphadora entretanto su cabello cambiaba de color descontroladamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa intenso

Emily rió

- Eso es lo mejor de los metamorfomagos – Dijo – Que no pueden mentir, mira cómo te pusiste nerviosa

- ¿Nerviosa yo? Claro que no, es solo que tu pregunta me tomó fuera de lugar

- Como sea, te gusta ¿No?

- ¿Queee?

- ¿Te gusta Lupin? ¿Te gusta el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? – Preguntó Emily muy rápido

- Si… digo no… ¡Ay! Ya ni sé lo que digo

- Ya me acabas de responder Dora – Dijo Emily muy contenta – Te gusta Remus Lupin

- Bueno… si – Contestó Nymphadora rendida – No solo me gusta sino que… bueno yo… Lo amo, pero es que… él… es un necio

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te corresponde?

- Es que… Lo peor de todo es que sí me corresponde – Respondió Tonks con pesar – Pero no quiere que él y yo forjemos una relación amorosa por… bueno por… porque dice que es demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre para mí y demasiado… pero eso a mí no me importa – Añadió luego con lágrimas en los ojos

- Pero, si él también te ama y a ti no te importa ni su edad ni su clase social ¿Por qué rayos no se hacen novios y ya está? – Preguntó Emily abrazándola – A mí tampoco me importan esas nimiedades

- Es que… - Nymphadora dudó por un momento – Es que existe otro problema, algo que interfiere entre los dos, pero te juro que a mí no me interesa

Emily comprendió que tal vez Tonks no quería hablar de eso, o tal vez no lo tenía permitido, así que más bien la exhortó a hacer algo para que él se decidiera a mandar al caño todos esos prejuicios

- ¿Por qué no le reiteras lo que sientes en la fiesta de Halloween después del concierto? – Inquirió Emily – Sería una gran oportunidad

- ¿Tú crees?

- Desde luego, de hecho Espina, Sasha, Gloria y yo podríamos ayudarte, vamos a planearlo mejor, porque tiene que ser algo especial, algo que lo sorprenda

En ese momento, una Bludger proveniente del campo de Quidditch donde Ravenclaw practicaba, pasó a toda velocidad quebrando las ramas de los árboles que tenía a su alcance, casi impacta contra las cabezas de Ron, Harry y Hermione que sentados en la hierba tuvieron que echarse del todo al suelo para evitarlo, pero la Bludger perdida siguió avanzando hasta impactar contra la espalda de Snape haciéndolo tambalear, finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lago negro.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos

- El profesor Snape cayó al lago – Gritó

- ¡Oh por Merlín! – Exclamó Draco aterrado

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore observaron todo desde la escalera de piedra que conducía al interior del castillo y corrieron en dirección al muelle

- ¡Por Merlín Albus! – Exclamaba la mujer asustada – Severus no sabe nadar

Dumbledore recordaba una ocasión en que Sirius Black había arrojado a Severus al lago cuando estaban en tercer curso y este casi se ahoga de no haber sido por Hagrid.

Emily se levantó de golpe al igual que Nymphadora y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el muelle desde donde había caído Severus, la Metamorfomaga iba tras ella y al llegar al muelle tomó la cesta que había estado junto al profesor de pociones anteriormente. Muchos estudiantes estaban sobre el muelle, otros miraban a lo lejos

- ¡Hay que salvarlo¡ – Dijo Dumbledore

Draco se inclinó sobre el muelle y vio a Snape que estaba un poco más alejado del muelle y pugnaba por mantener su cabeza a flote pero se hundía a cada rato. Emily por su parte, no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó al agua sin siquiera quitarse sus botas ni sus accesorios de cuero y metal, nadó hacia él con algo de dificultad y lo tomó por la cintura, él la miró incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido, no sabía nadar y le desesperaba no tocar el fondo, estaba reviviendo en su mente la pesadilla que vivió en el tercer curso

- Te tengo Snape – Le dijo la mujer tomando uno de sus brazos y pasándolo por detrás de su cuello – Intenta mover tus piernas para que me ayudes a llevarte, no entres en pánico

Él solo tocía, al parecer, en el poco tiempo que estaba allí había tragado mucha agua

- Apóyate en mí, en el agua no pesas nada, no te angusties, no te voy a soltar – Le dijo Emily en tono tranquilizador, casi maternal

- Lo tiene, la señorita Smith lo tiene – Dijo la profesora McGonagall con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Oh Albus! Pensé que el muchacho se iba a ahogar

- No te preocupes Minerva – Contestó él mirando con admiración como Emily lo conducía hacia la orilla – Ya ves que fue salvado por su heroína

Los estudiantes bajaron del muelle y se fueron hasta la orilla del lago, muchos ya estaban allí, Harry, Ron y Hermione incluso, Hagrid llegó también al ver lo que pasaba

- Ya casi llegamos a la orilla Snape – Dijo Emily tocando el fondo del lago con los pies – Aquí ya estás seguro

- Si – Respondió Severus con un hilo de voz, aun tocía por el agua en su esófago – Ya… puedo… tocar el fondo

Él era mucho más alto que ella, de modo que parecía más bien que hubiese sido él quien acababa de rescatarla, de no haber sido porque tocía y lucía pálido

- Emily, me arrojaré al lago para que también me salves – Gritó Lee Jordan desde el corro de estudiantes que estaban en la orilla

- ¡Jordan! – Lo reprendió la profesora McGonagall – Un poco más de respeto

- Pero es cierto profesora – Añadió Fred Weasley – En este momento el profesor Snape es el ser más envidiado de Hogwarts

- Lo envidio profesor Snape – Grito George

Harry y Ron rieron al igual que los demás

- Idiotas – Musitó Snape ya completamente fuera del agua, él y Emily temblaban a causa del intenso frio que le provocaba la brisa otoñal en la piel mojada. Él también estaba agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho dentro del agua, así que tuvo que sentarse en la hierba

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Emily

- Si, gracias – Respondió él, estaba admirado, maravillado aunque no iba a demostrárselo de ninguna manera; ella sin ningún reparo lo había salvado de morir ahogado

- Muchacho casi nos da un infarto a Minerva y a mí – Dijo Dumbledore – Será mejor que te vayas a la enfermería, Poppy sabrá atenderte

- No… no… estaré bien gracias – Dijo tratando de incorporarse, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle lo ayudaron

- Toma – Le dijo Nymphadora entregándole su cesta con hierbas, él la tomó y le agradeció

- Me iré a mi despacho – Dijo

- De ninguna manera – Objetó Emily apretando su largo y rubio cabello con ambas manos para escurrir el agua – Irás directamente… a la enfermería… o de lo contrario… pescarás un resfriado – Dijo castañeando los dientes por el frio – Además, has tragado… mucha agua y si a eso le sumamos… el golpe de esa Bludger

Severus bufó molesto

- Vamos hijo, Emily tiene razón – Dijo Dumbledore – Tienes que ir a la enfermería – Además debes hacerle caso a tu salvadora ¿Eh?

- De acuerdo – Contestó Snape con voz cansina

- Si quieres yo te llevo – Sugirió Hagrid haciendo amago de cargarlo, lo que le faltaba

- No, yo puedo irme solo – Contestó él – Muchas… gracias y a usted también señorita Smith

- Ten – Le dijo Ron a Emily entregándole su guitarra – te la traje

- Muchas gracias cielo – Le dijo ella y posteriormente lo besó en la mejilla, Ron compuso una expresión soñadora muy digna de Luna Lovegood

- Me… me besó – Decía con la mano en la mejilla – No puedo creerlo

- Ahora no se lavará la cara jamás – Comentó Fred riendo

- Emily, creo que tú también deberías ir a la enfermería ¿no crees? – Sugirió Hermione – Después de todo tú también estás helada

Emily le sonrió cariñosamente

- No linda – Le contestó – De verdad no hace falta

- Creo… que la señorita Granger… tiene razón – Añadió Snape – Debería venir

- Si hija, estás helada – Dijo McGonagall – Por favor váyanse los dos a la enfermería de inmediato

- Será mejor que vayas – Dijo Nymphadora

Emily sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros le entregó de nuevo la guitarra a Ron

- Por favor guárdala por mi ¿Si? Me la entregas en la próxima clase de música

- Con gusto – Respondió Ron

- Cierra la boca Ronald – Le dijo Hermione

Severus y Emily se dirigieron entonces a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los hizo recostarse sobre las camas y unos segundos después aparecieron Dobby y Winky cada uno con ropas secas para Emily y Snape, las habían traído de sus respectivos armarios. Ambos se dirigieron a los baños, se cambiaron de ropa y regresaron a sus camas

- Deberán beber esta poción pimentonica – Ordenó la señora Pomfrey colocando una bandeja con dos vasos sobre una mesita de noche que estaba en medio de las dos camas – Les sacará el frio del cuerpo - Posteriormente se marchó a su oficina

Emily olfateó su vaso y miró con recelo el contenido rojo intenso

- No es veneno señorita Smith – Comentó Snape bebiendo el contenido de su vaso haciendo que le saliera humo por las orejas y debajo del cabello – Bébala, le hará bien, yo ya me siento mejor

- Es que jamás he sido buena para beber pociones – Respondió ella con una expresión de asco mientras temblaba, aún tenía mucho frio

- Tápese la nariz y bébala

Así lo hizo ella, pero cuando apenas llevaba un par de tragos, retiró el vaso de sus labios mientras tocia, no le gustaba el humo saliendo de su cabeza y mucho menos el sabor de aquella poción

- Nunca mencionaste que era picante

- No lo creí necesario – Respondió este con una leve sonrisa de ironía

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y terminó de beberse la pócima, luego se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, él hizo lo mismo y ambos permanecieron así, en silencio hasta que él decidió hablar por fin

- Gracias – Dijo sin mirarla – Gracias por salvar mi vida

- De nada - Contestó ella girando el rostro hacia la izquierda para mirarlo – De seguro tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, bueno si hubiese estado en peligro, pero no en el lago negro

- Que chistosa eres – Respondió él mirándola también

- ¡Vaya! Y ahora vuelves a tutearme

Pero en ese momento la voz de la señora Pomfrey los sacó de la conversación

- ¿Cómo se sienten?

- Yo ya estoy bien – Respondió Emily levantándose de la cama de un brinco – Creo que puedo regresar a mi despacho

La señora Pomfrey le sonrió con dulzura y asintió

- Muy bien cariño, tú estás lista entonces – Luego se volvió hacia Snape – ¿Y usted?

- Yo también – Respondió él sentándose, pero comenzó a toser de nuevo

- Pues me parece que usted tendrá que quedarse hasta mañana profesor Snape – Dijo la sanadora

- ¿Queee?, no… no… puede ser… yo… estoy bien

- Tome esto – Le dijo la señora Pomfrey dándole un recipiente rectangular – Iré a buscar una poción para que expulse toda esa agua que tragó

- Será mejor - Acotó Emily – De verdad tragó mucha agua

Snape maldijo por lo bajo

- Es una suerte que la señorita Smith haya estado allí profesor Snape – Dijo la mujer antes de marcharse

- Atraparé a quien sea que haya lanzado esa Bludger – Dijo Snape molesto

- Fue un accidente Snape – Dijo Emily – Sé bueno y quédate aquí ¿Si?

La respuesta de él fue un encogimiento de hombros, luego ella se marchó y él la observó hasta que salió por la puerta, luego sonrió y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, definitivamente la admiraba aunque no pensaba demostrarlo, ella no solo era hermosa sino también toda una heroína, lo había rescato, cuando todo el mundo solo se había quedado mirándolo como idiotas, ella se había arrojado al lago sin importarle su propia seguridad, ni tampoco el frio viento que laceraba la piel. Era toda una heroína sin duda alguna.


End file.
